Corazón de Piedra
by Joey Kuchiki9474
Summary: Después de un tiempo, Ichigo y Rukia vuelven a encontrarse en la ciudad de Karakura, si bien él ya no parece ser el mismo joven de antes. ¿Podrá el amor de Rukia ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar el corazón de piedra de Ichigo? Universo Alterno.
1. Una Vez Más… Oportunidades

Saludos para mi amable audiencia, fanática de Bleach y del IchiRuki. Como lo mencioné anteriormente -en mi adaptación titulada "En Defensa Del Amor"-, acá les traigo una nueva propuesta bibliográfica. Es decir otra adaptación pero en esta ocasión del libro llamado "Corazón de Piedra".

Lo hago para satisfacer a las personas que tan amablemente me pidieron que continuara en la labor de traer más historias (incluso hice una mini-encuesta), además del hecho de que aún no puedo actualizar mis propios relatos.

**Título:** "Corazón de Piedra"

**Género:** Angst/Romance

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Grado:** T

**Summary:** Después de un tiempo, Ichigo y Rukia vuelven a encontrarse, si bien él ya no es el mismo de antes. ¿Podrá el amor de Rukia ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar el corazón de piedra de Ichigo?

**Resumen:** Desde que era una niña, Rukia siempre estuvo enamorada de Ichigo. Sin embargo, los planes de él no eran quedarse en el pueblo donde ambos fueron vecinos. Decidido, el joven Kurosaki logró salir de Karakura para así convertirse en un artista famoso, un escultor. Sin embargo; en su regreso a Karakura varios años después, el Pelinaranja vuelve cambiado: frío, sombrío, solitario y agresivo. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido en su estancia en Tokio? Rukia sigue enamorada de él y planea lanzarse a su conquista pero, ¿podrá el amor de ella, una sencilla profesora de escuela, cambiar al cosmopolita Ichigo y hacer que su corazón ya no sea de piedra?

"_Inténtalo, Ichigo... -murmuró sobre su oído, y él arqueó las cejas sin comprender-. Intenta quererme, deshacerte de tu pasado... Sé mi amante, mi amigo, lo que sea que quieras o puedas ser para mí. Después de todo, ¿qué podemos perder?"_

"_Rukia... ¿De qué hablas?"_

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite. Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Ebony Clark. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CORAZÓN DE PIEDRA**

**Capítulo 01: Una Vez Más… Oportunidades**

Rukia estaba tan entusiasmada que no podía pensar en otra cosa mientras le veía mover sus dedos finos sobre la pizarra. En ese momento estaba anotando los nombres de algunos libros de interés, con títulos bastante sugestivos, pero no lograba concentrarse en nada que no fueran sus manos. Imaginaba esas mismas manos tomando las suyas, acariciando su cuerpo ansioso, convirtiéndolo en otra de sus brillantes esculturas a través de la belleza creativa de sus dedos. Al pensar que él pudiera darse cuenta de sus más íntimos pensamientos, se sonrojó avergonzada. Era una idea de lo más absurda, puesto que él ni siquiera la había mirado aún, pero eso no la tranquilizaba.

Había estado enamorada de él desde que tenía doce años, cuando su blanco rostro y sus coletas hacían que los chicos de la escuela se burlaran y ella, en respuesta, les lanzara piedras desde su bicicleta. Ahora, que acababa de cumplir los veintitrés, se sorprendía de lo rápido que sus sentimientos volvían a aflorar.

Le pareció que no había cambiado nada. Seguía conservando aquel gesto casi despistado y en ocasiones burlón, pero en cualquier caso, extremadamente seductor. Se perdió en su mirada mientras él, ajeno al examen de que era objeto, continuaba con sus explicaciones. Recordó con una sonrisa el primer encuentro con el brillante Ichigo Kurosaki. Sólo que entonces, no se trataba más que de Ichigo, hijo de la dueña de la panadería del pueblo; Kurosaki Masaki, quien ya por aquella época, sorprendía a todos con las divertidas y originales formas de sus pastelillos de crema.

Había entrado en su tienda, dispuesta a que el alocado latir de su corazón, no desvelara al sonriente muchacho que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Se había acercado al mostrador, mientras espiaba a hurtadillas su conversación con una de las chicas más populares de aquel lugar: Nozomi Kujō. Había sentido que el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, en el mismo instante en que se percataba de la generosa minifalda, que finalizaba en aquellas bien torneadas piernas y se ocultó tras una de las estanterías para mirar con rabia los descoloridos vaqueros, tres tallas por encima de la suya, que llevaba puestos.

¿Cómo era posible que Nozomi, que sólo tenía tres años más que ella, pareciese ya una exuberante modelo de portada de revista? Su rostro se reflejaba en la vitrina de los panecillos, y no podía evitar compararlo con el rostro perfectamente maquillado de su "enemiga". Se dijo así misma que no estaba tan mal, pero lo cierto, es que veía su cara mucho más apropiada para ilustrar alguna de las infantiles historias de Chappy el conejo, y no en el próximo número de Vogue o Cosmopolitan. Restregó con fuerza sus mejillas, deseando que algunos de aquellos odiosos lunares desaparecieran milagrosamente antes de que él la mirara. Si es que lo hacía, porque a juzgar por la forma en que aquella chica Peliverde mostraba sus innumerables encantos, estaba segura de que no habría manera de que Ichigo apartara de ellos su vista.

Sin embargo, lo hizo. Justo en el momento en que tropezaba ruidosamente, para caer a sus pies seguida de la estantería y de todo su delicioso contenido.

"_-¿Qué te parece?"_ -había preguntado Nozomi con sarcasmo, al tiempo que ella trataba de colocar con nerviosismo los pedacitos del desmigajado pastel nuevamente en su sitio-. _"Si es Chappy Piernas Largas. ¿Qué ocurre, niñita? ¿Es que no sabes aparecer sin desatar el caos y romperlo todo?"_

Rukia hubiera deseado que se la tragara la tierra. Hubiera preferido morir, antes que tener que soportar la burla que había en los ojos de él. Pero se encontró a sólo unos centímetros de aquel atractivo rostro, y sus manos se rozaron apenas al tratar de arreglar el desastre que ella había ocasionado en la tienda. Las de él eran grandes, delgadas, provistas de unos dedos suaves y delicados, y durante unos segundos, las sintió cubrir con ternura las suyas, como si quisiera transmitirle con aquel gesto que no había de qué preocuparse.

¡Qué tontería! Había hecho el más completo ridículo, y al recordarlo, se mordió las uñas como en aquella ocasión, escupiendo con disimulo al notar el sabor amargo de la arcilla. Tuvo que reconocer que ni en un millón de años, hubiera imaginado que él le dedicaría su amplia sonrisa para mitigar su vergüenza, mientras Nozomi observaba la escena sorprendida. Sin embargo, lo había hecho, y Rukia se lo había agradecido en silencio, sintiendo como su corazón cabalgaba en su pecho como un potro desbocado.

"_-No tiene importancia, pequeña..."_ -Le había dicho Ichigo. Sus generosas palabras se habían clavado en su mente, haciendo que se sintiera aún más humillada. _¡Pequeña!_ Ciertamente, su estatura no ayudaba a que se refiriera a ella con otro apelativo que no fuera ese. Pero no podía dejar de pensar, que aquella era una forma de decirle que no estaba interesado, y que las jovencitas inmaduras que destrozaban su establecimiento no eran su tipo.

Le sorprendió que, al cabo de tantos años -casi una década-, todavía guardara el recuerdo de aquel día, tan fresco en su memoria. Recordaba incluso, la manera en que había salido huyendo de allí, perseguida por las carcajadas de la hermosa pero engreída y altanera Nozomi, hasta llegar a su casa con el rostro descompuesto por la furia. Su padre, Kuchiki Byakuya, la había interrogado sobre el motivo de su malhumor, pero ella se había limitado a encerrarse en su cuarto, y a odiarle porque su deseo de tener un hijo, había hecho de ella la adolescente de aspecto casi masculino que veía en el espejo.

Ahora comprendía que no tenía ningún derecho a pensar así. Su padre había trabajado muy duro desde que enviudó de su esposa Hisana, destinando todos sus ahorros a que ella pudiera recibir una educación a la que él jamás había aspirado. Y en cierto modo, entendía que quisiera hacer de ella una persona fuerte, ya que toda su familia se reducía a él, y sospechaba que tal vez no dispusiera de mucho más tiempo para cuidar de ella. No se equivocaba, ya que poco tiempo después, un ataque al corazón acababa con su vida mientras dormía. Rukia le había llorado largamente, pero no podía decir que aquello hubiera marcado su vida como si se tratara de una tragedia. Había aprendido mucho de su padre, y le estaba agradecida por ello. Había aprendido a amar la vida tal y como esta venía, sin pretender grandes logros ni triunfos, apreciando las cosas sencillas que podía ofrecerle. Y le pareció que aquella era, con diferencia, la herencia más valiosa que podía haberle dejado al partir. Además, en aquella época, los buenos amigos que tenía, habían hecho que jamás se sintiera sola, y pensó en lo afortunada que era al poder contar con ellos.

El sonido de los asientos al deslizarse sobre el suelo, la hizo regresar por fin al presente, y su mirada voló nuevamente hacia el hombre, quien recogía con cierta pesadez sus libros y los iba guardando en su maletín.

_¡Kurosaki Ichigo!_ No había reparado en ella cuando era un adolescente serio -y hasta tímido- que huía de sus muchas admiradoras. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo ahora, que se había convertido en el más famoso escultor del momento? Agitó la cabeza, malhumorada consigo misma, aplastando de un manotazo la arcilla flácida de su torno. El joven que se sentaba junto a ella cerró la cremallera de su mochila, y Rukia miró su reloj con tristeza. La clase había terminado.

Todos parecían ansiosos por salir, pero ella decidió esperar unos minutos a que el aula estuviera vacía. Estaba decidida a abordarle... En cuanto encontrara la manera de hacerlo.

Pensó que había sido muy amable al ofrecerse a instruir a los chicos de la escuela durante unos días. Sin duda, no debía ser demasiado interesante para él, y Rukia se preguntó porqué un hombre que podía disfrutar de toda la excentricidad que quisiera, había vuelto al aburrido pueblo de Karakura; del que provenía para vivir como un ermitaño.

Quizá la vida en la ruidosa ciudad de Tokio no era tan excitante después de todo y simplemente quería saludar a sus viejos vecinos... De cualquier modo, no tenía importancia. Estaba ahí, y eso era lo que importaba, así que se acercó a él dispuesta a no dejarle escapar sin que la mirara aunque sólo fuera por una vez.

-Perdone... ¿Kurosaki-Kun?- extendió su mano cordial, disimulando su nerviosismo-. No sé si me recordará. Soy Kuchiki Rukia, estoy en su clase...

El cerró su maletín y se volvió para coger su abrigo, como si apenas hubiera oído nada.

-No, no la recuerdo. Lo lamento.

-Sí... Estoy sentada ahí detrás...-señaló con su dedo la silla que había ocupado hasta hacía unos minutos.

-Entiendo... Usted es la joven que aplastaba la arcilla. ¿No se sentía inspirada hoy, Kuchiki-San?

Ella se sonrojó, y escondió las manos a su espalda para que él no pudiera ver los restos que aún tenía entre las uñas. Se sintió como una estúpida al comprobar que él seguía haciéndola parecer la misma niñita traviesa que hacía unos años provocaba su risa.

-Pensé que nadie me había visto... Y usted estaba de espaldas...

-No debe fiarse de las apariencias... Pero, dígame... ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Rukia se mordió los labios. Tenía la vista fija en sus propios pies, incapaz de sostener aquella mirada oscura sobre ella. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, y ahora de repente parecía que todo lo que había estado ensayando durante días, había sido relegado a la parte menos operativa de su cerebro.

-En realidad... Me preguntaba si le gustaría a usted acompañarme esta noche durante la cena. He oído que se ha instalado en la vieja casa de sus padres, y pensé que, ya que somos vecinos, le apetecería charlar con alguien.

Se calló de repente. ¿Ella había dicho eso? No había sido nunca una chica lanzada, pero aquello se salía por completo de su habitual comportamiento. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro masculino, y Rukia deseó que la tierra se abriera a sus pies. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Sin duda, debía imaginar que su invitación implicaba algo más que la inocente cena que en realidad había querido proponer.

-Perdone... ¿cómo ha dicho que se llamaba?

-Kuchiki. Tal vez le suene mi cara... Yo estaba aún en la escuela cuando usted dejó el pueblo de Karakura. Claro que entonces era coletas y conejos y...

¡Por Kami, cómo odiaba aquellas coletas…!

El se movió incómodo, como si la conversación se volviera cada vez más insoportable. Rukia se odió por ser tan tonta. Sin duda, él era demasiado educado como para decírselo, pero era evidente que su parloteo estaba empezando a impacientarlo.

-Lo siento... -se encogió de hombros, haciendo evidente que seguía sin recordarla, y pasó junto a ella evitando rozarla, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Espere! -le siguió con torpeza, tropezando con su espalda y provocando en él una nueva mirada de disgusto-. ¿Qué hay de mi invitación?

-En otra ocasión, quizás. Tengo mucho trabajo...

Ella abrió la boca para insistir, pero Ichigo levantó su mano, contrariado por el acoso del que era objeto. Si había decidido volver allí, era porque estaba cansado de sentirse el centro de atención. Era como si las mujeres no lograsen ver en él más que un atractivo trofeo para exhibir a sus amigas. Las solteras del mundo parecían codiciar al famoso artista con sus miradas, y ya comenzaba a hartarse de ello. ¿Es que no podían ver al hombre que había en él? La miró con fingida indiferencia, tratando de ver en ella algo que la diferenciara del resto de las mujeres que le aburrían. Pero no había nada en aquella expresión, más que el velado deseo de conocer al artista Kurosaki Ichigo que las revistas habían inventado. La idea le entristeció, pero no quiso que ella se percatara de su desilusión.

-Kuchiki-San... ¿Por qué no busca usted algún joven de su edad para que amenice su cena? Le aseguro que soy mucho menos divertido de lo que me atribuye la prensa del corazón...

Se encontró pronunciando aquellas palabras sin saber porqué. Realmente, no era necesario ser tan brusco. Pero la manera en que aquella mujer le observaba con insistencia y perplejidad, le advertía que debía ser tajante en aquel asunto. Así que se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, apartando de su mente cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad. Estaba convencido por la expresión de la joven, de que su falta de delicadeza había logrado su propósito, y de que aquella invitación no se repetiría una segunda vez.

La dejó allí plantada, sintiéndose como una completa idiota. Que buscara un joven de su edad... Al parecer, aún la veía como si los pocos años de edad que les separaban, fuesen una barrera indestructible, incluso para mantener la más inocente de las conversaciones. Lo tenía bien merecido. ¿Cómo había podido hacer semejante tontería? Acercarse a un hombre como él con aquella sarta de recuerdos infantiles... Dejó que los brazos le cayeran a ambos lados, haciendo un mohín con los labios... Después de aquella apoteósica presentación, no tenía la más remota oportunidad de que volviera a acercarse a ella, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Durante años, había guardado su recuerdo y había soñado con él sin que el hombre siquiera pudiera sospecharlo. Puede que fuese sólo el producto de tantos años de idolatrarle en silencio, pero necesitaba saberlo, porque debía explicarse a sí misma el torrente de sensaciones que la habían embargado al volverle a ver. La forma en que había hablado le demostró ahora que ya no era el joven cordial que intentaba hacer desaparecer su vergüenza. Se le antojó prematuramente envejecido, demasiada madurez y frialdad quizá en su mirada... Era como si de repente, al volverle a ver, recordara a aquel adolescente en ocasiones serio, pero lleno de entusiasmo que una vez la había conquistado sin proponérselo. Ahora la había mirado, sólo durante unos segundos, y habían bastado para que viera en él algo que la intrigaba. Era como si de pronto, hubiera reparado en un detalle que sus ojos infantiles no habían visto en aquel entonces... Como si la vida hubiera abandonado aquellos ojos color marrón… Para convertirlos en dos frías piedras y colocarlos en su rostro como una más de sus esculturas.

Trató de no pensar más en ello. Aquella tarde había descubierto dos cosas: Que era la chica más rematadamente tonta del pueblo, con diferencia... Y que aquel hombre, que desde siempre había protagonizado sus mejores fantasías, ocultaba algo que le convertía en un reto tan interesante que no podía ignorarlo... Se dijo que debía indagar algo más en aquello, y con la fuerte convicción de que era así, abandonó el aula vacía para dirigirse a casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ichigo cerró el libro y lo depositó sobre sus piernas, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver bien la figura que asomaba por la ventana de la casa contigua, reparando por fin en ella.

Estaba de espaldas a él, cepillándose el cabello con lentitud, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba al ansioso animal que tenía junto a ella. El perro no cesaba de mover su rabo, como si quisiera con ello decirle a su ama que no deseaba esperarla más.

Era imposible que supiera que la estaba observando, así que se detuvo unos instantes a contemplar la escena. Dibujó cada línea del cuerpo de la joven, cubierto tan sólo con la ropa interior, dedicando más tiempo del necesario en la parte superior de los hombros y en la prominente curva de los senos. No era en absoluto voluptuosa, sino más bien delgada, ni siquiera hermosa, artísticamente hablando, pero había algo en ella que le impedía apartar sus ojos. Tenía aquel gesto rebelde que hacía unos años había conseguido impresionarle. Dejó volar su mente unos años atrás, cuando la mujer que tenía ante sí, no era más que una chiquilla graciosa, almo marimacha y de coletas a la que aún no le habían crecido los pechos.

Era la noche de Hallowen y había llamado a su puerta, vestida con aquel disfraz ridículo que ella se esforzaba en ocultar. Extendiendo su cesta, trataba de controlar a otros dos niños menores que ella, y parecía ansiosa por dejar aquella puerta cuanto antes. Era como si el estar frente a él, vestida de aquella guisa y rodeada de mocosos, la ofendiera terriblemente, y él había decidido aprovecharse de la situación.

"_-¿Quién eres?"_ -la había interrogado con seriedad, reparando en el ligero temblor de sus labios.

"_-La Princesa del Invierno: Sode no Shirayuki... ¡Estén quietos, o tendré que regresarlos a sus casas con un ojo morado!"_ -se enfrentó a él, como si esperara toda clase de burlas-. _"¿Tienes caramelos?"_

"_-Así que Shirayuki..."_ -repitió en voz baja y burlona Ichigo-. _"Y estos diablillos, ¿son tus duendes protectores?"_

La joven apretó los labios, consciente de que trataba de ridiculizarla con sus palabras.

El había entregado unos dulces a los jóvenes acompañantes, y al llegar a ella, vio cómo rechazaba con fingida cortesía su parte.

"_-Soy demasiado mayor para estas cosas"_ -había contestado ante la interrogante mirada de él, provocando su risa.

El se introdujo en la boca el dulce que le ofrecía.

"_-Entonces no tengo nada para ti"_ -contestó cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

"_No tengo nada para ti..."_ Era cierto, aún después de tantos años, seguía sin tener nada para ella. Nada excepto, dolor, rencor y amargura. Y a pesar de todo, no podía apartar la vista de su figura, frágil y femenina. _¿Que si la recordaba?_ Por supuesto que sí. Pero el brillo que había visto en sus juveniles ojos índigos había sido suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que buscaba en él. Tal vez no era diferente de tantas otras. Pero por un instante, había querido ver en ella la inocencia que había dejado atrás, mucho antes de que la vida le golpeara tan duramente que ya no le importara nada.

Se pasó la mano por la frente, y entonces sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad, incomodándole de nuevo.

Se había puesto una blusa y unos vaqueros, y le miraba sonriente, como si adivinara que llevaba un tiempo observándola, y no le causara pudor alguno. Le pareció que su actitud era algo más que desenfadada, pero después de todo, era él quien la había espiado en la oscuridad.

La joven le indicó con un gesto que saliera, y él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. La invasión de intimidad de la que había sido objeto merecía por lo menos una disculpa, y se preparó para inventar una con rapidez, rezando en su interior porque resultara convincente.

Su perro caminaba junto a ella, olisqueándola y lamiendo su mano, y por un momento, deseó estar en su lugar. Allí donde la miraba, veía aquella vitalidad casi insultante que comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio. Pero no era culpa de ella, y decidió permanecer callado.

-Siento haberla molestado- murmuró, mientras le seguía el ritmo, golpeando con la punta de su zapato las piedras que encontraba en su camino-. Supongo que a partir de ahora mantendrá su ventana cerrada.

-No me ha molestado -contestó ella en voz baja, consciente de que él se esforzaba demasiado por aparentar aquella tranquilidad-. ¿Ha cenado ya? Mi invitación sigue en pie... Aunque primero debo dejar que este chucho de su paseo nocturno.

El asintió, y Rukia se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces pasearemos un rato -decidió con satisfacción.

-Tengo la impresión de que usted es una mujer muy mandona. Aún no he dicho que me apetezca pasear.

-Entonces, ¿por qué has salido? -preguntó, tuteándole y rezando a todo el panteón japonés porque su respuesta no fuera cortés y educada.

-A decir verdad, no lo sé. Me has hecho recordar algo que ya había olvidado.

-Espero que no te refieras a lo que has visto antes -trató de bromear, pero él no dijo nada. Se limitó a torcer su boca y siguió caminando.

-Antes mentí cuando dije que no te conocía. No quería entablar conversación -lo soltó de repente, y Rukia se sorprendió del tono sincero con que había hablado. Tal vez sólo quería resarcirla por su pequeño pecado. Pero aún así se alegró de que lo dijera-. Claro que entonces eras una jovencita revoltosa y delgada. Has cambiado mucho estos años...

-Todos cambiamos... Espero que para bien -comentó, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latir alocadamente en su pecho-. Sin embargo, tú no has cambiado demasiado... Sigues teniendo esa mirada reservada y misteriosa que volvía locas a las chicas.

-¿A todas las chicas? -preguntó sin querer, maldiciéndose por prestarse a su juego de manera tan descarada. No estaba buscando una aventura, y se había jurado mostrarse desagradable con todo lo que llevara faldas. Pero aquella mujer estaba logrando que rompiera su juramento con sólo mirarlo.

-Bueno, yo era entonces una niña -se defendió, levantando la barbilla. No quería coquetear y quedar como una estúpida de nuevo, pero al parecer no podía evitarlo.

-Comprendo. ¿Y qué es de ti, que has hecho durante todo este tiempo?

_Esperar tu regreso como una tonta,_ quiso decirle, pero le pareció que si le confesaba su secreto, él saldría huyendo como alma que lleva el Dios de la Muerte, _Shinigami_.

-Terminé mis estudios. Fui a la universidad, y volví al pueblo a transmitir mi sabiduría a unos chicos a los que sólo interesa mirar debajo del pupitre de su compañera. Supongo que mi vida no resulta demasiado excitante, pero me siento bien aquí... ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho, además de impresionar al mundo con tus creaciones?

El se detuvo en seco, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si no tuviera ganas de seguir hablando. Pero lo hizo.

-Dejar que el mundo me impresionara también -contestó mirándola fijamente-. Me casé, formé casi una familia... Pero también he acabado regresando... Parece que este pueblo es como un imán para nosotros, ¿no te parece?

Rukia asintió, bendiciendo en su interior que así fuera.

Se preguntó dónde se encontraría ahora la señora Kurosaki, y qué tipo de mujer sería. Se la imaginó alta, esbelta, como una musa atormentando al artista con su belleza, y la envidió.

-Al menos has regresado convertido en una especie de institución... Es más de lo que podemos decir los demás.

-¿Una institución? -él esbozó una media sonrisa, provocando que la joven se estremeciera de placer-. Una reliquia de museo, diría yo... A veces me fascina el modo en que la gente crea sus propias fantasías en torno a las cosas. No debes creer todo lo que han escrito de mí, Rukia...

-¿Por qué no? No hay nada de malo en convertirse en alguien de éxito... Creo que es incluso excitante sentir esa expectación que proporciona la fama.

El arrugó la frente, mostrando su desacuerdo ante aquella afirmación.

-Te aseguro que no. Quizá al principio sí... Pero cuando pasan los años, comienza a molestarte que la gente piense que tiene derecho a hurgar en tu intimidad. Sé que te parecerá un tópico, pero es duro ser famoso. Sobre todo, porque empiezas a darte cuenta de que ya nadie te respeta por lo que eres, sino por lo que esperan que seas.

Se sintió halagada por la manera en que él le descubría con espontaneidad los secretos de su alma. Era como si en aquellos breves instantes que pasaban juntos, él le hiciera el regalo de su sinceridad, como si pensara que ella era alguien muy especial y que merecía esa cortesía.

-¿Piensas que es imposible que alguien te aprecie por ser tú? No me refiero al afamado escultor, sino simplemente a ti, a Kurosaki Ichigo, el hombre sencillo de cabello naranja, y extremadamente sensible que tengo ante mí. No me parece tan descabellado...

No quería ofenderle, y sin embargo, él se tensó al oírla, como si sospechara que aquellas palabras guardaran alguna oculta intención y temiera descubrirla.

-¿No lo es?... -su tono era brusco, y pareció querer suavizarlo al momento, sonriendo de nuevo-. Has pasado mucho tiempo soñando, Rukia. Y me gustaría saber con qué.

-También a mí. Pero, ¿no te parece hermoso que después de todo, sigamos siendo capaces de soñar?

No esperaba una respuesta, y él no se esforzó en dársela. Caminaba silencioso junto a ella, y la joven se preguntó porqué le daba la impresión de que él, a pesar de su éxito y su dinero, no era en absoluto feliz. Se diría que había algo de tristeza en aquella mirada, casi irreal, y ella estaba ansiosa por descubrir de qué se trataba.

Llegaron de nuevo hasta su casa, y él se detuvo frente a ella, esquivando los curiosos y brillantes ojos de la mujer.

-Será mejor que me vaya... Y Rukia, por favor... Cierra tu ventana esta noche, ¿quieres? -pidió con amabilidad antes de alejarse.

Ella asintió, pero tan pronto llegó a su cuarto, el impulso de hacer exactamente lo contrario la asaltó, y corrió del todo las cortinas, para que él pudiera ver, en todo momento, cada uno de sus movimientos. A veces la rebeldía es un buen comienzo…

_¿Qué era lo que asustaba a aquel hombre?_ ¿Lo que había visto hacía unos minutos, o quizá lo que podía llegar a ver si se esforzaba? Fuera lo que fuera, estaba dispuesta a no dejar que sus cortinas se lo impidieran. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios al descubrir su atractivo perfil recortado en la oscuridad. Allí estaba, luchando contra su propio deseo de ignorarla, observándola en la distancia y preguntándose por qué no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Rukia se preguntaba lo mismo mientras se desnudaba, mientras su desnudez despertaba en él la misma excitación que ella sentía. Pero realmente ya sabía el motivo de aquel examen. Él lo había dejado claro durante su conversación anterior. Quizá las mujeres que había conocido en el pasado, le hacían creer que ella era una más, y que tal vez, el olor de su éxito la hacía soñar con una vida llena de comodidades. Pero no era así, y él tendría que darse cuenta al conocerla mejor. Tendría que comprender, que la vida ya le parecía lo bastante gratificante sin él, y que estaba realmente satisfecha de lo que poseía. Pero, por supuesto, que su regreso aportaba un poco más de alegría a su rutina... Esperaba que su confusión desapareciera con el tiempo, y que lograra verla como algo más que a otra de sus muchas admiradoras. Una buena dosis de desinteresada amistad lograría que así fuera, y se durmió pensando en lo agradable que sería conseguir al menos eso de él...

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal el comienzo de esta nueva adaptación? A mí se me hizo apropiada para el IchiRuki. Y es que lo que más me atrajo de la historia original, es que la autora pone de manifiesto situaciones que colocan a las personas al límite de su resistencia espiritual, situaciones que con un buen sentimiento -uno verdadero- pueden cambiar.

Acá un pequeño adelanto:

-_¿Es necesario que estés siempre a la defensiva? Intentaba ser amable... Y sinceramente, estoy empezando a creer que no lo mereces -se volvió disgustada, pero antes de que pudiera huir, él la retuvo, tomando su mano entre las suyas._

-…

-_¿Sólo amigos? -esta vez su tono fue más burlón que de costumbre-. ¿Quieres decirme que, ni por una sola vez, has pensado en lo maravilloso que sería tener una aventura con el fascinante Kurosaki Ichigo?_

-…

-_¿Eso crees? ¿Quieres saber cuáles son mis impulsos en este momento? -acarició con los dedos su mentón, dejando que su mano descansara en la línea de sus hombros- Sólo pienso en llevarte a la cama, Rukia. Tomar de ti lo que puedas ofrecerme y volver a mi casa para maldecirme y olvidarte sin más. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ti? ¿Un momento de pasión entre dos personas que se sienten demasiado solas? Dime, Rukia... ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

-…

-_Por favor, Ichigo... ¿A quién pretendes engañar con todas esas ridículas frases hechas? No recuerdo haber pedido tu mano en matrimonio. Pero, dime, ¿en qué siglo vives aún? -le acusó con voz calmada-. Te invito a cenar, charlamos un poco, y montas una escena tan solo porque me he atrevido a pensar que podíamos ser amigos... Realmente, eres bastante raro, ¿lo sabías?_

Sin más que agregar, y solamente a la espera de sus comentarios (ver enlace abajo), se despide su amiga desde la distancia…

Joey-San (Kuchiki9474).


	2. Paso a Paso

Primero que nada, Muchas Gracias a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus Alertas y Favoritos, así también a quienes ya la han comentado. Perdonen mi tardanza en actualizar, pero hace poco tuve la defensa de mi tesis y la pasé a full con tantas cosas que hacer y estudiar. Y ya que estoy un poco más "desahogada" de trabajo, ya pronto actualizaré mis historias originales.

**Umee-chan** a mí también me agrada la Rukia de esta historia, más desinhibida y lanzada, ojalá Tite la hiciera salir más espectacular en el manga porque siento que falta que demuestre más potencial, sobre la esposa de Ichigo aún no puedo adelantar ni decir nada; **ACCHB** gracias por leer el inicio de esta adaptación, acá está el segundo capítulo, ojalá lo disfrutes y también puedas comentar este, y; **Sakura-Jeka** también agradezco tu comentario y no te preocupes si leíste y comentaste el capítulo días después de su publicación, la cosa es estar en sintonía, sobre Ichigo poco a poco conocerás su historia (de hecho por él es que está clasificada como Angst).

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite. Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Ebony Clark. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CORAZÓN DE PIEDRA**

**Capítulo 02: Paso a Paso…**

Aquella mañana se había levantado con un ánimo que no recordaba desde hacía años. El verano había llegado por fin, y sus jóvenes alumnos se veían alborotados por lo que prometía ser una estación llena de nuevas sensaciones para ellos. Saludó al joven de los Asano con la mano, mientras recogía de su porche el periódico que acababa de arrojar desde su bicicleta, quizá con demasiada rudeza. Sonrió instintivamente, al ver como una jovencita de cabellos negros le seguía montada en la suya, esforzándose en alcanzarle. El mayor de los Asano había entrado en su clase con el firme propósito de volverla loca, pero después de que el acné y el primer amor le bajaran los humos, había logrado tener en él un buen aliado. Sobre todo, porque era el menos escrupuloso de la clase, y el primero en ofrecerse a cazar ranas para las lecciones de ciencias. Claro que también era el primero en colocarla en los lugares menos indicados, como por ejemplo, dentro de su bolso, o en su asiento, justo antes de ocuparlo.

Se llevó la taza de café a los labios, mirando de soslayo a su vecino, quien en esos momentos la saludaba desde su ventana.

Hacía días que no le veía, ya que el curso que impartía había llegado también a su fin, y Rukia no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que habría estado haciendo encerrado en su particular guarida. Resultaba evidente que no le gustaba tener compañía, y muy especialmente si se trataba de la suya, pero pensó que aún así, valía la pena intentar de nuevo acercarse a él. Era como si de alguna manera, los ojos color miel de él actuaran como un poderoso imán hacia ella, y no pudiera resistir la tentación de profundizar un poco más en lo que ocultaba su oscura y misteriosa mirada.

-Una mañana preciosa, ¿verdad? -le gritó casi sin despegar los labios de su bebida.

El se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y la joven se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a entrar en casa, cuando le vio hacerle un gesto con la mano.

Cruzó el jardín de un par de zancadas, y se acercó a la ventana, cerrándose con la mano que tenía libre la bata.

Apoyó los codos en el marco de madera, y le miró risueña, curioseando luego con la vista a su alrededor, y tratando de adivinar lo que los retales de tela sobre los tornos ocultaban.

-Estás trabajando en algo, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó animada-. Apenas te he visto salir estos días...

Ichigo terminó de secar sus manos en el paño que colgaba de su cintura, y se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola con fijeza. Estaba preciosa, con aquel aspecto desaliñado, y el pelo revuelto con un mechón cayendo con rebeldía sobre su cara. Le hubiera gustado mantenerla así para siempre, inmortalizarla sin más como otro de sus trabajos. Tenerla con él de esa forma, sin hablar, sin palabras que le recordaran más que lo que veía en esos momentos. Agitó la cabeza malhumorado. Pero, _¿qué es lo que veía realmente?_ Tan sólo una jovencita candorosa de labios sugerentes que parecían prometerle amor eterno en silencio. Una muchacha de ojos color azul, que se entornaban al tratar de seducirle, y aliento fresco, con el olor de la mañana golpeándole en plena cara, como si para ella fuera lo más natural del mundo.

La odió por hacerle pensar tanto en ello. Por tener ese aire juvenil y sincero que lo enloquecía, y por ofrecérselo todo sin ningún reparo, sin ningún temor a que en cualquier momento, él se decidiera a tomar por fin lo que con callado anhelo ofrecía.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -inquirió con inconsciente brusquedad-. ¿Es que has estado espiándome?

Rukia retrocedió sorprendida. Sólo había intentado ser cordial, pero ese hombre estaba comenzado a hartarla con sus constantes cambios de humor.

-¿Es necesario que estés siempre a la defensiva? Intentaba ser amable... Y sinceramente, estoy empezando a creer que no lo mereces -se volvió disgustada, pero antes de que pudiera huir, él la retuvo, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

Era menuda y cálida, y tuvo que soltarla al instante, como si el simple contacto le hubiera abrasado los dedos.

-Perdona. No quería ser grosero -se disculpó en voz baja-. Es que hacía tiempo que no sentía la necesidad de ser sociable, y creo que he olvidado como se hace.

-¿Quieres que sienta pena por ti, Ichigo? No entiendo porqué los famosos se esfuerzan siempre en aparentar ser seres atormentados que se refugian en su arte -tuvo el imperioso deseo de molestarle, de hacerle salir de una vez por todas de su madriguera-. Lamento ser tan sincera, pero he de decirte que eres el vecino menos amable que he tenido el disgusto de conocer. Desde que nos conocemos, no has hecho más que rehuirme, y tratarme como si estuviera la lepra o algo por el estilo. Si no quieres que vuelva a molestarte, no lo haré. Pero por favor, entonces no me mires como si desearas que corriera a tu encuentro, porque te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de soportar tus misteriosas frustraciones... Y, Ichigo... aunque este sea un pueblo pequeño, no soy una pueblerina. No tengo el más mínimo interés en cazar un buen partido y sentar la cabeza, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Lo único que he querido decir cuando te he invitado a cenar, es que "quería compartir contigo mi cena". Sólo eso.

Se arrepintió enseguida de no haber sido del todo sincera, pero pensó que era sólo una mentira a medias, y que quizá era el único modo de iniciar una amistad que tal vez nunca pasaría de ser eso, una simple amistad.

-¿Siempre has sido tan honesta? -él esbozó la primera sonrisa sincera desde que le conocía, y a Rukia se le antojó maravillosa, sobre todo porque ella era la causa.

-¿Siempre has sido tan desgraciado? -le respondió con otra pregunta, mordiéndose los labios por su falta de delicadeza.

El frunció el ceño extrañado, como si se preguntara de dónde había sacado una idea tan descabellada. Pero de nuevo volvió a sorprenderla gratamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo soy? ¿Es que resulta tan evidente?

-Lo siento... No quería parecer curiosa... -se disculpó por su repentino malhumor, pero lo cierto es que pensaba que lo tenía bien merecido.

-Pero lo eres, ¿verdad? Y mucho. Puedo verlo en tus grandes ojos azules, cuando me miras. Veo un interminable interrogatorio en tus pupilas que no se detendrá hasta que tu ávida curiosidad sea satisfecha, ¿no es cierto?

-Te equivocas... Tu vida no me interesa en absoluto... Sólo he pensado que, dadas las circunstancias, podríamos ser amigos.

-¿Sólo amigos? -esta vez su tono fue más burlón que de costumbre-. ¿Quieres decirme que, ni por una sola vez, has pensado en lo maravilloso que sería tener una aventura con el fascinante Kurosaki Ichigo?

Rukia se encogió de hombros, molesta por su sarcasmo, y porque realmente había pensado en ello en más de una ocasión.

-Realmente, tu ego no conoce límites. No sé qué tiene de fascinante conversar con alguien que desconoce la palabra "educación".

-Espera, no te enfades... Sólo estaba bromeando. Debes pensar que soy un estúpido.

-¿Quieres saber lo que estaba pensando? Estaba pensando que te consideras demasiado importante como para aceptar una invitación de tu bruta vecina, pero de todos modos, he captado el mensaje... Adiós.

-¡Rukia! -la joven se detuvo sin volver la cabeza, a punto de cruzar el umbral de su puerta-. Tu invitación... ¿Sigue en pie?

-¿Para que puedas probar tu teoría? -preguntó recelosa por su reciente amabilidad.

-Y para satisfacer tu curiosidad... Y también porque no se me da muy bien cocinar.

Ella se alegró de que por fin pareciera bajar un poco la guardia, y se dijo que era el momento de aprovechar la ventaja que le ofrecía, antes de que se arrepintiera de ello.

-Te espero sobre las ocho... Por favor, se puntual -se despidió de él agitando una mano, sin volver la cabeza, para que no pudiera ver la enorme sonrisa que su pequeño triunfo había estimulado.

Ichigo la vio alejarse, mientras la idea de que había cometido un terrible error iba tomando forma en su cerebro. Ella parecía demasiado feliz como para que se tratara sólo de la inocente cita que quería que él pensase que era. Sin duda, se arrepentiría más tarde de haber aceptado su invitación. Pero en ese momento, sólo podía pensar en el cosquilleo que le recorría la espalda al verla marchar. Incluso su forma de caminar, era tan natural que hubiera sido imposible que el mejor de los artistas lograra plasmarlo en su obra. Observó contrariado el leve movimiento de sus caderas, y la manera en que el viento revolvía su cabello negro. ¿Por qué tenía que parecer tan auténtica, tan llena de vitalidad? Su forma desenfadada de ver el mundo le inquietaba. Aún le sonreía desde su puerta, y a él se le antojó aquel gesto casi diabólico. Parecía burlarse con él de todas sus conjeturas. Era una tontería que, habiendo conocido mujeres tan hermosas que harían perder la cabeza a cualquiera, la visión de aquella joven consiguiera hacerle sudar. No había nada en ella de espectacular. Y sin embargo, no podía apartarla de su pensamiento…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mucho tiempo después, ya terminado el crepúsculo, y mientras se dirigía a aquella casa, seguía dándole vueltas a aquella idea. Tenía la impresión, de que aquel encuentro sería algo definitivo en su vida. Como si se tratara de una difícil prueba de fuego que le demostraría por fin si seguía vivo, o si su cuerpo se movía sólo por una simple cuestión de física. De cualquier manera, estaba a punto de averiguarlo, y los dedos le temblaron al encender el cigarrillo que sostenía entre ellos.

Rukia eligió para la cita, una camisa de tiros y una falda pareo que aún no había estrenado, y buscó unas sandalias bajas que le resultaban bastante cómodas.

Había preparado ensalada, bistec con zanahorias y patatas horneadas, y después de comprobar que estaba todo delicioso, se sentó en el porche a esperar su llegada.

Le vio salir de la casa silencioso y titubeante, como si estuviera todavía decidiendo si debía o no dar el paso determinante que podía sellar su amistad.

Levantó su copa cuando le tuvo junto a ella, invitándole a entrar, y sintiendo que una extraña sensación se apoderaba de ella cuando sus manos se rozaron al entregarle la bebida.

El asintió en señal de agradecimiento y frunció el ceño ante el cuidado aspecto de la mesa que ella había preparado.

-Velas, flores en la mesa... ¿No estarás intentando seducirme, verdad? -hizo la pregunta con cierto sarcasmo, pero no pudo evitar que Rukia notara un atisbo de miedo en sus palabras. Parecía nervioso y en el fondo de su oscura mirada, ella veía una amargura oculta, como si para él, sentarse a comer con ella, fuera algo así como un experimento que decidiría el resto de sus vidas.

Dejó que la pregunta flotara en el aire sin respuesta, sobre todo porque no estaba segura de cuál debía ser. En un principio, se había sentido tentada a hacerse notar como mujer, pero ahora, tras enfrentarse con los fantasmas que ensombrecían su mirada, no sabía muy bien lo que deseaba o esperaba de él. Sólo sabía que estaba sufriendo por algo, y que ella no podía soportar verlo en sus ojos... No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera apaciguar de alguna manera el dolor que se reflejaba en su impávido rostro sin que él apenas lo notara, y espantar la amargura que afloraba a sus labios con cada palabra.

Tomó asiento frente a él, y comenzaron a degustar la copiosa cena que con esmero había preparado. No la elogió ni una sola vez, pero su gesto de aprobación al probar la carne fue suficiente para que ella supiera que le había complacido, y se sintió feliz por ello.

-Me han ofrecido un puesto en el Instituto de Karakura, como profesor de Historia del Arte... -dijo mientras agitaba lentamente el contenido de su taza de café.

-Eso es estupendo... ¿Piensas aceptar? -preguntó ella, intentando que no se le notara demasiado la alegría que sus palabras producían en su corazón.

-Aún no lo se... No estoy seguro de querer pasar el resto de mis días enseñando... -apuró de un sorbo su café, y luego la miró con fijeza-. Lo siento, no he querido ofenderte. Quería decir que en realidad, todavía no se si quiero quedarme o no en el pueblo.

-Entiendo... -Rukia ocultó su mirada de desilusión bajo sus largas pestañas-. Supongo que para un hombre que ha conocido el éxito, debe resultar bastante aburrida la vida tranquila que ofrecemos.

-No se trata de eso, Rukia... No pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho. Por el contrario, encuentro muchos aspectos de la vida aquí, sumamente excitantes... -clavó en ella su mirada al decir lo último, moviéndose nervioso en su silla-. Más bien, soy yo quien tiene poco que ofrecer a este pueblo... Y a sus encantadores habitantes.

Rukia sabía que él solo estaba tratando de advertirla, y que se estaba refiriendo sólo a ella cuando hablaba de los "encantadores habitantes", pero no dejó que la asustara con ello.

_¿Qué sabía él de lo que ella esperaba?_ Había en la forma en que él hablaba una callada amenaza, una sombría advertencia que la desconcertaba por momentos. Era como si aprovechara la más mínima ocasión para dejar las cosas bien situadas, bien claras con respecto a ellos dos, y sabía que no iba a darle la oportunidad de entrar en su mundo y demostrarle cuanto era capaz de ofrecer.

-Tal vez, los "encantadores habitantes" de este pueblo no esperen nada de ti. Quizás sólo quieren darte la oportunidad de formar parte de ellos de alguna manera... Ichi, no todo el mundo espera algo a cambio de algo...

-¿De veras? Entonces, ¿no esperas nada a cambio de esta deliciosa cena y de tu maravillosa compañía?

Rukia recogió los platos en silencio.

-No sabía que estábamos hablando de mí concretamente... -mintió-. Pero no, no espero nada. Salvo que seas amable y quizá elogies mi talento culinario. Y puede que incluso te pida que laves los platos. Pero creí que ya habías superado eso cuando decidiste venir a mi casa.

El llevó el resto de los platos y los dejó en el fregadero cuando terminaron de cenar, luego Ichigo se quedó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud desafiante y mirándola con los párpados entrecerrados.

-En realidad, no sé bien qué pensar de ti -murmuró con la boca torcida en un rictus amargo que ella deseó poder hacer desaparecer-. Me desconciertas, Rukia... Apenas te conozco, y sin embargo, hay algo en ti que me intriga, de veras. Es como si en algún lugar de tu cuerpo una fuerza desconocida se esforzara por arrastrarme junto a ti, y yo me debatiera constantemente entre el deseo de huir y el deseo de sucumbir. ¿No te parece una locura?

-Quizá debieras dejarte llevar por tus impulsos por una vez en tu vida -se atrevió a hablar, desafiándole con la mirada.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Quieres saber cuáles son mis impulsos en este momento? -acarició con los dedos su mentón, dejando que su mano descansara en la línea de sus hombros-. Sólo pienso en llevarte a la cama, Rukia. Tomar de ti lo que puedas ofrecerme y volver a mi casa para maldecirme y olvidarte sin más. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ti? ¿Un momento de pasión entre dos personas que se sienten demasiado solas? Dime, Rukia... ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Ella no se dejó impresionar por su amenaza. Retuvo su mano sobre su hombro, sonriendo condescendiente por la forma en que él trataba de alejarla con sus palabras. No podía engañarla tan fácilmente, no cuando sus ojos la miraban con ese silencioso anhelo que la conmovía infinitamente.

-Sospecho que eres tú quien se encuentra solo, Ichi -dijo con ternura-. Y no, no es eso lo que deseo. Por lo menos, no ahora... Y me temo que tú tampoco, por mucho que te esfuerces en hacerme creer que sí.

-Rukia, estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso, un juego de adultos. Ya no eres la adolescente con la que solía tropezar en los pasillos de la escuela... Hemos dejado de ser niños, Rukia...

-Entiendo. Escucha, Ichigo... Quizá yo no sea demasiado atractiva, o demasiado inteligente... Quizá no sepa nada de ti, ni de la vida que has abandonado al regresar... Pero sí se una cosa, y es que pareces desconfiar de cualquiera que te brinda su amistad... Puedo leerlo en tus ojos, y quisiera poder ayudarte... Pero supongo que no soy más que una desconocida para ti, ¿no es cierto? No tengo derecho a entrometerme en tus cosas...

Él clavó en ella su desconcertada mirada, sorprendido por la capacidad que poseía aquella mujer de adentrarse en su mente, como si lo conociera de pies a cabeza y aún más.

-¿Y si sólo aprovechara toda esa ternura que pareces estar tan dispuesta a ofrecer? ¿Y tomara esa boca y esos besos y me los llevara como recuerdo y después no te volviera a ver? ¿Podrías soportar eso? ¿No me odiarías por ello?

Rukia se mordió los labios. _¿Odiarle? ¿Cómo podría odiarle, si apenas había empezado a conocerle?_ Deseó poder tener una respuesta que no le hiciera huir para siempre, pero no la encontró. Lo que él le proponía no eran más que migajas de lo que ella siempre había anhelado, y no estaba segura de poder conformarse con tan poco.

-Entiendo... ¿No puedes hacerlo, verdad? No puedes darme toda esa dulzura sin más. No puedes consolarme y dejar que me apoye en ti sin querer algo a cambio, sin mirarme con esos ojos tiernos y brillantes y exigirme que me comprometa de alguna forma. ¿No serás entonces mi gran amiga, no habrá para mí ni una sola palabra amable que arroje un poco de luz a mi triste existencia?

La joven notó cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras, que en realidad disfrazaban toda la inquietud que su descubrimiento sobre ella le ocasionaba. Deseó que pudiera ser tal y como él quería que fuera, pero no era tan fuerte... No lo era, y se odió por ello.

-Ichi, yo...

-No lo sientas, mi pequeña y dulce amiga... Soy yo quien debe sentirlo. Lo sentiré cada vez que piense en lo cerca que está tu ventana. Pero no podré hacer nada al respecto, ¿lo comprendes? No "deseo" hacer nada al respecto. Mi vida ya es lo bastante complicada como para complicarla aún más.

-Por favor, Ichigo... ¿A quién pretendes engañar con todas esas ridículas frases hechas? No recuerdo haber pedido tu mano en matrimonio. Pero, dime, ¿en qué siglo vives aún? -le acusó con voz calmada-. Te invito a cenar, charlamos un poco, y montas una escena tan solo porque me he atrevido a pensar que podíamos ser amigos... Realmente, eres bastante raro, ¿lo sabías?

-Rukia... -él titubeó unos instantes antes de tomarla entre sus brazos, y la besó con fuerza, casi con crueldad. Fue como si hubiera estado hambriento durante mucho tiempo, y de repente los labios femeninos saciaran su apetito en ese mismo instante, dejándola temblorosa y confusa ante él, sin defensa ante su repentino ataque. Cuando la soltó, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía escapársele del pecho, pero no le importó. Sólo podía ser consciente de lo que había visto en él mientras la besaba, y no podía apartar aquella imagen de su mente.

-Tengo que irme, Rukia... Antes de que...

Le vio desaparecer silencioso, tan silencioso como había regresado a su vida unos días antes...

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿vieron cómo la relación del IchiRuki va avanzando? Sé que el Ichigo de acá es muy desconfiado, solitario y deprimido, pero poco a poco conocerán sus motivos (que son muy fuertes para que se hay convertido en lo que es). Nuevamente espero sus comentarios. Y ya que estoy de generosa XD, acá les dejo otro pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene:

-Se conocerán los amigos de Rukia y su pequeña historia dentro de la trama de "Corazón de Piedra".

-Rukia conocerá a un hombre clave en su vida, ¿rival de Ichigo…? Ya veremos.

Desde la distancia y el internet, su amiga.

Joey-San (Kuchiki9474).


	3. Amar Te Duele

Muy buenos días/tardes/noches para todas aquellas personas que son usuarios directos e indirectos de FF. Acá viene otra entrega de su adaptación "Corazón de Piedra". ¿Saben? No pensaba actualizar hasta la otra semana pero al final me decidí dejarles otro capítulo de esta historia como regalo navideño… Si bien hice un One-Shot (IchiRuki, obvio) para celebrar estas fiestas que a todo mundo agradan -pueden buscarlo en mi perfil y de paso comentarlo-.

Con respecto al apartado de hoy, conoceremos al rival de Ichigo por Rukia

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite. Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Ebony Clark. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CORAZÓN DE PIEDRA**

**Capítulo 03: Amar Te Duele…**

Ichigo parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y no estaba segura de que se tratara de una casualidad. Era demasiado evidente que él la estaba evitando, y ya había tomado la decisión de dejar las cosas como estaban. No era justo para ninguno de los dos estar luchando contra algo que parecía confundirle tan profundamente, y aunque no entendía de qué se trataba, no quería que él pensara que ella era un problema del que debía deshacerse.

Estaba colocando las últimas cintas en las paredes de la escuela, y suspiró convencida de que debía dejar de pensar en él o se volvería loca.

-¡Ryouga, deja ese bote de pintura en su sitio! -gritó Rukia y el joven que se dirigía sigiloso hacia la puerta, se detuvo en seco al oírla.

-Kuchiki-Sensei... Sólo quería ayudarla... -se disculpó el chico, depositando nuevamente el recipiente en su sitio-. Ukitake-Sensei ha dicho que la verja de la entrada necesitaba un repaso...

Rukia arqueó las cejas, desconfiando de la excusa que aquel jovencito ponía para salir bien parado de su travesura. Fingió estar muy enfadada al hablarle de nuevo, esta vez en un tono mucho más severo.

-Ya. Y supongo que tú estás ansioso por hacerlo. De momento, aparta tus manos de esa pintura. Más tarde hablaré con Ukitake-San de esto.

El chico salió del recinto, murmurando algo entre dientes que ella no pudo entender. Tenía serias dudas sobre la implicación de su colega en aquella repentina intención de colaborar en el embellecimiento de la escuela. Sobre todo, porque lo habitual en aquellos chicos era que se esforzaran en destrozarla a la menor oportunidad. Sonrió al recordar sus propias travesuras, y se dijo que, después de todo, era normal que los jóvenes se comportaran de aquel modo irracional. Ella misma había dado buena cuenta del patrimonio cultural del centro en su infancia. Sólo que en aquella ocasión, la idea de empapelar los aseos con las obras completas de Shakespeare había terminado con algo más que una regañina. Se frotó el trasero, rememorando la azotaina recibida, y pensó que sus alumnos tenían suerte de que la vieja Unohana, Unohana-Sensei, se hubiera retirado al fin de la profesión.

Esa noche se celebraba el baile de fin de curso, con varios días de retraso, y sonrió al pensar en lo excitadas que debían estar las jovencitas buscando qué vestido ponerse. Una avería en la instalación eléctrica había impedido que el baile se celebrara el último día de clase, así que los chicos debían estar ansiosos por asir de la cintura a su pareja, antes de que las polillas hicieran estragos en sus elegantes pantalones.

Recordó melancólica una noche igual, hacía ya algunos años, y a una adolescente nerviosa, colocando con dedos temblorosos la orquídea sobre su pecho. Había pasado toda la tarde inquieta, revisando una y otra vez que su pelo estuviera en su sitio, y que su traje amplio lograra ocultar el busto que a los quince años había surgido como de la nada, y que tanto la atormentaba al mirar a sus esbeltas compañeras. Urahara Kisuke había prometido llevarla al baile y ser su pareja durante toda la noche, pero una mala jugada del destino había querido que Shihouin Yoruichi se cruzara ese día en su camino. Todas las buenas intenciones de su pareja desaparecieron en cuanto Yoruichi y su vestido de dos mil yens hicieron su brillante aparición en el concurrido salón. Entonces había creído que aquel era el fin, pero ahora le parecía bastante más gracioso que en aquel momento. Kisuke, con el tiempo, subió un poco de peso y parecía un hombre más maduro de lo que en realidad era. Él y Yoruichi se habían jurado amor eterno esa misma noche, y ahora regentaban la única gran abarrotería del pueblo "Urahara Shotten", mientras criaban a sus dos hijos, Ginta y Ururu; entre venta y venta.

Giró la cabeza, y descubrió que uno de los chicos la miraba sorprendido. Estaba sonriendo sin darse cuenta, y trató de concentrarse de nuevo en lo que hacía, dejando que el pasado se ocultara de nuevo en sus recuerdos juveniles.

-¡Rukia! -Matsumoto Rangiku se acercaba ruidosamente hacia ella, como ya era habitual en su amiga-. ¿Dónde has estado metida estos días? Tengo algo interesante para ti...

Rukia la miró con el ceño fruncido y expresión desconfiada. Ya sabía lo que quería decir su amiga cuando se refería a "algo interesante", y abrió la boca para protestar.

-No digas nada. Tienes que conocerle primero: Fuerte, alto, viudo, treinta años, propietario de una librería en Seireitei... Y desesperado por abandonar su viudez. No puedes decir que no antes de verle.

Quería muchísimo a su amiga, pero no podía evitar que le crispara los nervios. Ella y su marido, Gin, habían sido toda su familia desde que su padre muriera, y le encantaba saber que se preocupaban por ella. Pero su insistencia por buscarle marido, estaba empezando a incomodarla, y no sabía cómo hacérselo ver sin herir sus sentimientos.

-Ran-Chan, te quiero, lo sabes... Pero no puedes seguir con esto toda la vida. Haces que me sienta como una vieja solterona cada vez que me presentas a uno de tus "suculentos partidos"...

La otra mujer hizo un mohín de disgusto que bastó para conmoverla, y se odió por ser tan débil.

-Rukia... Gin y yo hemos tenido que convencerle para que se decidiera a venir. Verás, un primo de Gin es muy íntimo amigo de él, y nos lo presentó hace sólo unas semanas, ¿recuerdas cuando viajamos para la operación de Momo? Pues cómo es la vida, que este tipo es uña y carne con el cirujano que nos atendió. Y se portó tan estupendamente que hemos creído oportuno invitarle a pasar unos días con nosotros...

Rukia creyó que iba a desmayarse. Rangiku era sin duda y con diferencia la mujer más charlatana que había conocido nunca, pero no dejaba de ser encantadora por ello. Su hija Momo, con sólo diez años, ya había sufrido seis operaciones, pero ella lo soportaba estoicamente, y siempre tenía aquella sana expresión de quien no puede ser más feliz. Rukia la admiraba por ello... Un principio de poliomielitis había deformado ligeramente la pierna de la pequeña al nacer, pero su madre estaba tan empeñada en verla bailar que los propios médicos habían tenido que aceptar que su amor comenzaba a tener poderes curativos. Era imposible negarle nada a su amiga, así que asintió con un suspiro y la vio sonreír abiertamente.

-Sabía que no me fallarías. Después de todo, eres la única chica sin comprometer que conozco en el pueblo... -se tapó la boca contrariada al decir las últimas palabras-. Oh, lo siento, Kia... No he querido decir eso. Claro que...

-Está bien, déjame acabar con esto antes de que me arrepienta y deje a tu amigo plantado... -fingió estar enfadada, pero el ligero temblor de sus labios la delató.

-¡Eres estupenda! -la otra mujer tomó varias cintas de la cesta y la ayudó a colocarlas en los sitios más altos-. Por cierto, ¿sabes ya qué piensa hacer tu idolatrado amigo? Gin me ha dicho que le han ofrecido un puesto en la escuela... ¿Qué te parece? Nada menos que un famoso escultor para nuestros pequeños... Me sorprende que lo haya pensado siquiera...

-No es mi amigo... Cielos, Rangiku, eres una intrigante -trató de infundir un poco de seriedad en su reprimenda, pero su amiga se limitó a encoger los hombros y mirarla de reojo.

-Ah, ¿no? -entornó los párpados con burla-. Eso no es lo que piensa Nanao-San. O por lo menos no me lo pareció cuando se lo contaba a todas en la peluquería... Que si los había visto pasear muy entrada la noche, que si hacían muy buena pareja... ¡Qué sabrá esa mujer solterona de esas cosas! Claro que en cuanto me vio entrar, se quedó tan muda que tuve que contenerme para no estallar...

-Ran-Chan... Ya sé adónde quieres ir a parar, y te advierto que no te va a funcionar... -guardó malhumorada el resto de las cintas y se alejó de ella, pero la siguió tropezando con sus propios pies.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Es que no vas a contármelo? No creas que soy tan tonta. Desde que ese hombre ha vuelto al pueblo, no pareces la misma... ¿Qué te ocurre, es que te has vuelto loca de repente?

-Matsumoto, si sigues así, te dejaré aquí y tendrás que arreglártelas solita para organizar el resto del decorado -la amenazó con suavidad.

-¡Lo sabía! No puedo creerlo, ¿estás interesada en ese hombre? ¡Por Kami! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que se canse de ti y vuelva a su fascinante mundo?

-Yo no he dicho...- cerró la boca, convencida de que nada de lo que dijera tranquilizaría a su dramática amiga.

-Claro que no lo has dicho, porque no ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? Y no tienes intención de que pase -la apuntó con el dedo con seriedad-. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así, Rukia? Has dejado que todas las tontas de este pueblo cazaran un marido, y ahora, mírate... Buscando cariño en un hombre que sólo está aquí de visita... Debí darte una paliza cuando rechazaste a Hirako en aquel momento...

-¡Ran-Chan! Hirako Shinji no sabría distinguir un frasco de perfume de una lata de aceite si le quitaras las pegatinas del envase...

-Bueno, ¿y qué? Es un buen hombre y es propietario de una gasolinera... Y además, estaba loco por ti.

-Te equivocas. Estaba loco por cualquier palo de escoba que llevara faldas... Y no pienso seguir discutiendo esto contigo... Vas a lograr que me enfade.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que vas a olvidarte de ese... ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ichigo... -comenzó a decir, pero Rangiku la interrumpió con un gesto.

-Como se llame. No quiero oír más tonterías sobre ese hombre...

Rukia la miró sorprendida. No había permitido que dijera una sola palabra desde que había llegado, pero su buena amiga sabía leer más allá de sus pensamientos. Con sólo mirarla, era capaz de averiguar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y le fastidiaba que fuese así, porque no se había equivocado en absoluto acerca de lo que sentía.

-Además, no sé si lo sabes, pero Gin me ha dicho que estuvo casado, y creo que la cosa acabó bastante mal... Un asunto turbio, al parecer... Ese hombre no es bueno para ti, Rukia...

La joven dio un respingo al oír lo último. No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero si le preguntaba daría pie a otra sarta de reproches, así que decidió dejar pasar el comentario, a pesar de que la curiosidad la comía por dentro.

Fingió no haber oído nada, y se despidió de ella con un gesto amoroso.

-¡Le diré a Kaien que pase a buscarte sobre las ocho! -gritó la mujer desde el otro extremo del salón-. ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Es que tengo elección?- preguntó, demasiado bajo como para que su amiga pudiera oírla.

Desapareció velozmente antes de que lograra de ella un juramento de matrimonio, convencida de que si se lo proponía era capaz de eso y de mucho más. Y se juró que aquella era la última vez que accedía para no decepcionarla... Bueno, tal vez la penúltima... Sonrió, tratando de hacer desaparecer de su mente las dudas que aquellas noticias habían despertado en ella. Pero aunque se esforzaba en hacerlo, las palabras de su amiga retumbaban en sus oídos, y se sintió como si traicionara la confianza del hombre con su curiosidad. "Un asunto turbio...". ¿Por qué se empeñaba todo el mundo en crear alrededor de Ichigo aquella aureola de misterio? No era más que un hombre que volvía a sus raíces para recordar su infancia... ¿Era necesario que todos hablaran de él como si ocultara un terrible secreto que deseaban desvelar? Reconoció que ella misma se prestaba al juego de aquellas personas a las que criticaba, y tomó una determinación al respecto: No volvería a escuchar una sola de las historias que circulaban sobre él. Quizá así, consiguiera demostrarle que no tenía ninguna intención de husmear en su pasado. Quizá era la única manera de que él la perdonara por la forma en que se había entrometido en su vida... Aún así, le parecía que iba a ser bastante difícil convencerle de ello, pero aquello no logró desanimarla, y siguió recortando cintas con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

**Continuará…**

Muy bien amigos, ahora ya sabemos quien anda tras los huesos de Rukia -con ayuda de Matsumoto, claro está-, así que ya desvelada la duda hay otra interrogante ¿tendrá relevancia Kaien para que Ichigo reaccione ante el amor de Kia? Y a eso súmenle otras preguntas:

¿Qué habrá pasado en la ausencia del Pelinaranja? ¿Aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo? Y si es así, ¿estará enterado sobre el "nuevo amigo" de Rukia?

Y finalmente, ¿qué creen que haya en el pasado de Ichigo? Rangiku ya dijo algo pero ¿será que solo es eso, o habrá algo más?

Bueno, hoy no les dejo adelantos, aunque creo que mis preguntas los harán imaginarse que es lo que viene…

_**Saludos y Felices Fiestas… ¡Feliz 2012!**_

Nos vemos y leemos en el Capítulo 04. Su amiga desde la distancia y el internet, Joey-San (Kuchiki9474).


	4. Conociéndote, Conociéndome…

Nuevamente, muy buenos días/tardes/noches para todas aquellas personas que son usuarios directos e indirectos de FF. Acá viene otra entrega de su adaptación "Corazón de Piedra".

Saben, no sabía si subir este capítulo o no; y es que con la mentada y odiada ley S.O.P.A., no estaba muy segura de si FF me dejaría subir el nuevo apartado. Hace días por ejemplo, no pude descargar el manga 479 de Bleach -incluso no sabía que Megaupload ya estaba cerrado- y pues no sé a cabalidad a cuantos sitios y foros afectará esa ley anti-pirateril, de ahí mi duda. ¡Hoy si que nos fregaron!

Pero bueno, con respecto a la actualización de hoy -volviendo al fic-, espero que la disfruten y comenten. De antemano, perdonen mi tardanza pero en diciembre estuve muy ocupada y en enero continué igual, y hoy en febrero tengo que resolver pendientes en la U (¡me han perdido papeles, carajo!). Sin embargo, haré mi esfuerzo por actualizar ésta y mis demás historias.

De paso, en la siguiente actualización les prometo contestar sus comentarios y de paso agradecer a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Últimamente no gozo de tanto tiempo para navegar.

**P.D.:** Para mi estimada Sakura-Jeka, aún espero tu comentario para el Capítulo 03, sino espero que comentes doblemente (lo digo por el apartado de hoy).

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite. Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Ebony Clark. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CORAZÓN DE PIEDRA**

**Capítulo 04: Conociéndote, Conociéndome…**

Shiba Kaien resultó ser más interesante de lo que ella imaginaba. Se había esforzado esa tarde en escoger el peor vestido para la ocasión, y ahora, al verle allí parado junto a ella, con aquella sonrisa encantadora, se odió por ser tan egoísta. Aquel hombre había logrado hacerla reír durante toda la fiesta, y cuando menos se merecía lucir una pareja en condiciones. Aprovechando que la orquesta descansaba, se metió en el cuarto de baño para arreglar un poco la situación. Colocó una de las margaritas que decoraban los espejos sobre su alborotado cabello, y redujo el largo de su vestido a la mitad sosteniéndolo con unos alfileres que había robado del mantel de la mesa de ponche. Se pellizcó las mejillas y pintó sus labios con esmero, y al mirarse al espejo, descubrió que después de todo, el resultado no estaba tan mal. Casi parecía atractiva, y se alegró de ello.

Kaien la miró con aprobación al acercarse a él, y tomó su cálida mano para adentrarse en la pista de baile. Era extraño, pero se sentía bien. Era como si de repente, fuera de nuevo aquella quinceañera nerviosa a quien su pareja había dado plantón. Pero esta vez no iba a dejar que eso le arruinara la noche. Estaba dispuesta a pasar una velada agradable, y tenía que reconocer que esta vez su amiga había dado en el clavo. No podía haber elegido para ella mejor pareja, y sonrió tímidamente cuando él le pidió que salieran a tomar el aire a la terraza.

-Tengo que disculparme contigo, Kaien -confesó avergonzada-. Si he de serte sincera, estaba absolutamente decidida a que pasaras la peor noche de tu vida... Sólo para que no quisieras volver a verme...

-¿De veras? Entonces, ya somos dos -él soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de sorpresa de ella-. Matsumoto es una mujer encantadora, pero tiene ese extraño deseo de unir a las personas que no quieren estar unidas. No es que tú no me gustes, pero... Bueno, creo que aún no estoy preparado para enamorarme de nadie. Desde que perdí a Miyako no he podido volver a mirar a otra mujer...

Rukia le miró conmovida. Aquel hombre le pareció extremadamente sensible, y envidió sin querer a la mujer que había logrado conquistar su corazón.

-Lo siento -susurró, apretando su mano en un gesto de camaradería y solidaridad-. Debe ser muy duro amar a alguien y no poder estar a su lado...

-Aprendes a vivir con ello, créeme.

-Eres un buen hombre, Kaien. Perdóname por haber tratado de asustarte con mi comportamiento.

El se encogió de hombros y la tomó de la mano para adentrarse de nuevo en la fiesta.

-Sólo si me prometes no contarle a Matsumoto nuestro secreto. Dejemos que crea que su Cupido ha hecho buen blanco en nosotros, ¿quieres? Así por lo menos no nos buscará de nuevo pareja, no durante unos días... Te aseguro que al entrar he visto como una mujer de aspecto severo me miraba de manera muy sospechosa...

Rukia observó a Ise Nanao, que analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos, y no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo con picardía, provocando que la mujer de gafas desviara la mirada.

-Es la mujer de la que te hablaba -comentó Kaien en voz baja-. ¿Crees que debo invitarla a bailar?

Rukia le golpeó el tobillo con disimulo, convencida de que aquel hombre era muy capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Bromeas? Se desmayaría antes de llegar a la pista...

El sonrió, mientras la obligaba a girar como una peonza a su alrededor. Era un gran bailarín, y tuvo que reconocer que el resto de las mujeres la observaban con envidia por lo que consideraban seguramente un suculento partido.

-Y bien, Kuchiki-San -pronunció su nombre con solemnidad, y a ella le pareció encantadora la forma en que la hacía reír-. ¿Demostramos a estos jovencitos lo que es bailar?

Las primeras notas de "After Dark" de ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION comenzaron a sonar, y los chicos y chicas de su clase aplaudieron entre burlas el momento en que los dos se convertían en el centro de atención, sorprendiendo con sus torpes acrobacias al resto de los asistentes.

El resto de la noche pasó casi sin advertirlo, y cuando la acompañó a casa, a pesar de sus protestas, fue sincera al decirle que hacía años que no pasaba un rato tan agradable.

-¿Podemos vernos otro día? -le preguntó él, ya más relajado. Para él debió ser un alivio descubrir que ninguno de los dos estaba buscando una aventura, y que sólo eran dos personas solitarias que podían hacerse mutua compañía sin más-. Es decir, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer...

-Y aunque lo tuviera, Kaien -le sonrió de forma enigmática y burlona-. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que Matsumoto me torture otra vez con tus muchas virtudes?

-No quisiera hacerte perder el tiempo, ahora que ya sabes... Bueno, que ya lo sabes.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Soy una aburrida profesora que se ha quedado sin alumnos por culpa de las vacaciones, ¿recuerdas? No, en serio, me encantaría volver a verte. ¿Qué tal el próximo domingo? ¿Te gustaría ir a pescar?

-¿Bromeas? Creía que las mujeres se limitaban a cocinarlo -estaba bromeando y a Rukia le encantó que tuviera tan buen sentido del humor. Quizá era lo que necesitaba para variar. Un poco de diversión sin preocuparse de nada más, y sin pensar que al cabo de los años, se parecería cada vez más a las solteronas de las que solía hablar su amiga para reprenderla. Era reconfortante saber que había alguien más en el mundo que disfrutaba de la peculiar intimidad que da la soledad, aunque no hubiera elegido voluntariamente esa soledad.

-A "esta mujer" no le queda más remedio que pescarlo también. A menos que quiera pasar media hora en el supermercado guardando cola y escuchando los chismes que no quiere oír. Y prefiero lo primero, créeme. Además, era algo que solía hacer cuando era niña. Mi padre me convirtió en una experta, te lo aseguro... Me gusta ir de vez en cuando, es como si volviera al pasado y a veces, creo que incluso puedo oler el aroma de su pipa. Supongo que a mi manera, es como si estuviera con él.

El echó una rápida ojeada a su reloj de pulsera, y la joven supuso que le estaba aburriendo con sus recuerdos.

-Es muy tarde...

-Y te estoy aburriendo. Debo parecer una anciana senil aferrándose a su pasado -se apoyó en la puerta, deseando que ese momento de paz no terminara nunca.

-Ni lo sueñes... Eres una mujer maravillosa, Kuchiki Rukia. No permitas que nada te convenza de lo contrario, ¿lo prometes? Hasta el domingo, entonces -la besó en la mejilla. Fue un beso cálido, tierno, desprovisto de deseo, y ella le agradeció en silencio que fuera así. En ese momento hubiera deseado que aquel hombre fuera el mismo que rondaba sus sueños -Ichigo-, y que la tomara apasionadamente entre sus brazos para hacerla sentir viva. Hubiera deseado que el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ambos y que la vida les hubiera reunido en otras circunstancias... Pero no era así, y era una cobardía fingir otra cosa. De cualquier modo, se alegró de haberle conocido, segura de que si quería, aquel hombre podía llegar a ser algo muy especial para ella... Si quería... Pero ni siquiera podía pensar en ello... Le vio marchar y se despidió de él agitando los dedos.

Se quedó allí parada durante unos minutos. No le apetecía entrar en casa aún. La noche había sido gratificante, y se dijo que llamaría a su amiga a la mañana siguiente para agradecerle sus esfuerzos.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Una figura se movía en la oscuridad junto a los arbustos, y Rukia pensó que se trataba de su perro Shikai. Debía haberlo dejado olvidado fuera toda la noche, y el pobre estaría asustado.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Shikai! Ven aquí, muchacho -entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, y a la luz de su puerta, la figura comenzó a dibujarse con más claridad. Se acomodó un poco más, apoyando las caderas contra el barandal de la entrada-. Oh, eres tú... Pensé que se trataba...

-De tu perro. Te he oído llamarle -dejó reposar su ancha espalda junto la suya, rozando casi sus hombros descubiertos-. Te vi llegar hace un rato... Con ese hombre. Por cierto, estás preciosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó con voz calmada.

-Sólo que ese vestido te sienta muy bien -la halagó de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza para observarla mejor.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso... -le regañó con dulzura.

-Entiendo... Bueno, sí lo confieso. He estado espiándote... Pero te juro que no he escuchado nada de lo que hablaban -sonrió con nerviosismo-. Y eso que me he esforzado lo mío en hacerlo.

-No tenías porqué -quería parecer enfadada, pero no podía. No después de ver cómo la estaba mirando, con aquellos ojos de color miel y brillantes, preguntándose en silencio si toda su ternura era aún sólo para él-. Ya deberías saber que cuando uno escucha a escondidas suele oír cosas que no le gustan...

-¿Y es cierto? ¿No me habría gustado? -aunque él se esforzaba por parecer tranquilo, Rukia sabía que su pregunta ocultaba un descontrolado deseo de que lo tranquilizara. Observó el temblor de sus dedos al apagar su cigarrillo, y siguió sus manos hasta los bolsillos, tratando de controlar la risa que eso le provocaba. Realmente, parecía un chiquillo asustado por perder el puesto de honor que ella le había dado sin pedirle nada a cambio.

-Según se mire... -contestó con un suspiro-. Shiba Kaien es viudo, no ha conseguido olvidar a su esposa, y sólo busca un poco de amistad. Y yo soy demasiado tonta para tratar de atraparle y aprovecharme de su debilidad... Todavía no estoy tan desesperada.

El ocultó el rostro, pero no pudo evitar que la joven le viera suavizar la expresión, como si oír aquello le quitara un gran peso de encima.

-Te aseguro que esto le costará un gran disgusto a mi amiga, pero en fin... No se puede luchar contra el corazón, ¿no crees? Después de todo, creo que en el fondo, tiene razón. La soltería es sólo un estado más en la vida, pero, diablos, ¡cómo cuesta estar solo! No creí que me afectara tanto, pero empiezo a envidiar a todas esas mujeres que pasean a sus críos los domingos... Yo sólo puedo pasear a mi perro, y eso cuando le apetece...

-Estás exagerando... -él frunció el ceño al verla soltar una carcajada-. ¿Me tomabas el pelo? Creo que voy a matarte...

-Tenías que verte la cara... Mirándome conmovido -le tomó la mano y la apretó con ternura, transmitiéndole todo su calor hasta hacerle temblar, y luego la apartó-. ¿De verdad has creído que hablaba en serio? Ichi, estamos en el siglo XX. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme sola, con tantas cosas como hay por hacer?

El se movió inquieto, aparentemente disgustado por sus burlas. Era deliciosa en todos los aspectos. Tan femenina y divertida a la vez... ¿Es que era consciente de ello y lo hacía a propósito para enloquecerlo? ¿Por qué dejaba que la luna dibujase aquellos diabólicos reflejos en su pelo? ¿Es que no podía sonreír de otra manera? Tuvo que respirar hondo para contener el deseo de besarla.

-Hoy pareces especialmente feliz -observó con sarcasmo-. ¿Es a causa de tu galante caballero? Si como dices, no está interesado, no deberías hacerte ilusiones.

-Eres un aguafiestas, Ichi. ¿Nunca bajas la defensa? Deberías disfrutar más a menudo de las cosas tal y como vienen... Mira esta noche, ¿no te parece maravillosa?

Ella le parecía maravillosa. _¿Cómo quería que apreciara una sola de aquellas brillantes estrellas, si no era consciente de nada que no fuera ella misma?_ Con las mejillas sonrosadas y los párpados entornados hacia las estrellas, era la cosa más bonita que había visto jamás... Deseó tener un poco de barro entre sus manos para poder inmortalizarla en ese mismo instante, y la idea le pareció absurda. Cómo si necesitara tenerla delante para recordar cada una de sus facciones... Podría incluso dibujarla con los ojos cerrados y así convertirla en la mejor obra de cuántas había creado. _Su musa._

-¿En qué piensas? -inquirió ella en voz baja, para no romper el silencio que les rodeaba.

-Pienso en ti, ¿es que no lo sabes? -su voz parecía un lamento, y ella deseó poder hacer desaparecer de sus ojos la sombra que a menudo los oscurecía-. Si pudieras verte... ¿Porqué no pareces nerviosa, ni siquiera preocupada, y yo tiemblo como un flan cada vez que te miro?

-No lo sé, Ichi, dímelo tú -acercó su rostro al suyo, dejando sus labios tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento de él en sus mejillas.

El acarició con el pulgar su mentón, recorriendo luego la línea de su nariz y sus sienes, y dejando al final que ambas manos enmarcaran toda su cara.

-¿Que de qué tengo miedo? -repitió él en un tono casi inaudible-. De esto, Rukia. Precisamente de lo que está ocurriendo ahora. Estás tan bonita, con esa sonrisa de colegiala enamorada regresando del baile, que casi envidio a ese... ¿Kaien?

Ella se apartó bruscamente.

-No tienes porqué. Podrías haber sido mi pareja esta noche si no fueras tan escurridizo, si no escondieras la cabeza cada vez que paso por delante de tu ventana... Pero, no. Tú tienes que encerrarte en tu cueva, evitar cualquier diversión por inocente que esta sea... ¿Es que cumples algún tipo de penitencia que te impide vivir como una persona normal, Ichigo? -le sostuvo la mirada largo rato.

-Rukia... Han ocurrido cosas, cosas terribles, que tú ni siquiera podrías imaginar... -rehuyó sus ojos, como si quisiera ocultar de la vista femenina un pecado abominable que les apartaría para siempre-. ... Creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente por hoy...

-¡Eso es, Ichi, huye! Corre a esconderte de nuevo en tu estudio. Haz lo que estás acostumbrado a hacer...

-De todos modos, ¿a quién le importa? -preguntó encogiendo los hombros, en un gesto de indiferencia que ya era habitual en él.

-A mí me importa... ¿No es suficiente? -ni siquiera quería oír su respuesta. Tal vez era demasiado dolorosa, demasiado sincera, y no se sentía con fuerzas para llevársela consigo a la cama. Había tenido un día estupendo, y no le apetecía que aquello lo estropease.

-No tienes ni idea... Y no voy a permitir que nadie más me juzgue... Nadie salvo yo -la miró fijamente.

-¿Juzgarte por qué? ¿Es que has robado, estafado, has matado a alguien y enterrado su cadáver en tu jardín? Por Dios, Ichi, no hay nada tan horrible que no puedas contarme. No soy tu verdugo... Sólo quiero ser tu amiga, pero si no me lo cuentas, este silencio acabará por terminar lo que ni siquiera ha comenzado aún... Diablos, no sé porque nos estamos poniendo tan dramáticos. Ni siquiera sé de qué estamos hablando...

El la tomó por los hombros y clavó en ellos sus dedos con tanta fuerza que hizo que gimiera. Si pudiera confiar plenamente en ella, si pudiera descansar su cabeza en su pecho y dejar aquella calidez lo envolviera... Deseaba tanto que entrara en su vida que le dolía. Pero, _¿y si ella le fallaba? ¿Y si no se trataba más que de un simple capricho, como lo había sido para su esposa? ¿Y si se burlaba de él y le rompía una vez más el corazón, helándolo para siempre?_ No estaba seguro de querer pasar por eso otra vez.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres oír cuál es la razón de que huya despavorido cada vez que clavas en mí tu dulce mirada?

Ella sabía que sólo necesitaba asentir y él le rebelaría todos sus secretos. Y lo hizo... Parecía tan vulnerable, allí parado frente a ella, impasible, tratando de aparentar una serenidad que no poseía, que tuvo que contenerse para no cubrir de caricias aquel rostro atormentado.

-¿Si pensaras que, aunque fuera indirectamente, he podido ser el causante de la muerte de alguien, me odiarías? ¿Pensarías que soy un monstruo y me mirarías con ojos asustados, si sospecharas que pude dejarme llevar por la furia y causar una muerte?

Rukia permaneció rígida, sorprendida por la seriedad con la que él le había hablado. _¿Se estaba refiriendo a su esposa? ¿Acaso sus palabras tenían algo que ver con lo que Matsumoto le había contado?_ Quiso saber más, preguntarle acerca de aquello que parecía herirle tanto, pero sospechaba que si tenía la osadía de hacerlo, no volvería a verle más.

-Ichi, ¿qué dices? Estás consiguiendo asustarme...

-Necesito saberlo, Rukia... -su voz sonaba como la de alguien desesperado, y la joven pensó que ya no quería saber el porqué, que quizá era algo tan terrible que no pudiera olvidarlo-. Dime, ¿me negarías la dulzura de tus labios, la calidez de tu risa confiada, si pensaras que he hecho algo realmente terrible? ¿Te volverías contra mí y evitarías que nos vieran juntos, incapaz de soportar las murmuraciones? ¿Lo harías, Rukia?

-Ichi, yo... -apenas podía articular palabra.

Sospechaba que él no aceptaría una sola frase compasiva. Fuera lo que fuera lo que él ocultaba, le estaba negando la posibilidad de llevar una vida normal, y lo peor es que él no deseaba hacer nada para evitarlo. No sabía la causa de su dolor, pero intuía que este era tan inmenso que le asfixiaba. Deseó poder compartir con él todo ese dolor, quería consolarle, pero ¿qué se le dice a un hombre que ha parece haber perdido todo deseo de vivir, todo anhelo de sentir?

Le vio marchar sumido en sus propias conclusiones, y corrió tras él, pero al llegar a su puerta, el miedo hizo que sus pies se detuvieran. No podía acercarse con las manos vacías, porque el cariño que comenzaba a sentir por él no bastaba para retenerle... Debía ser paciente, y esperar... Había tanto sufrimiento en su rostro, tanta amargura por aquel secreto que ella deseaba desenmascarar... Había hablado de muerte... _¿Muerte de quién y por qué?_ Miles de interrogantes la asaltaban para atemorizarla aún más. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible como para que ni siquiera pudiera hablar de ello? Estaba convencida de que aquel hombre lleno de sensibilidad, era incapaz de causar daño alguno a nadie. Y sin embargo, él se culpaba y sufría por ello, y pensarlo la hacía sufrir también.

Retrocedió, mordiéndose los labios, y deseando estar en lo cierto, deseando no equivocarse con respecto a él... _¿Y si cometía el error de confiar en él y en la mirada perdida que la devoraba cuando estaban juntos? ¿Y si los chismes que circulaban sobre él fuesen ciertos, y su pasado tan brutal que la hiciese sentir deseos de morir para expiar por él sus pecados?_ Apretó los puños, intentando alejar aquella idea de su cabeza. No era así, Ichigo no era el hombre frívolo que todos creían, no era el malo de la película... Podía leerlo en su oscura mirada achocolatada. Podía ver en ella una ternura tan infinita que parecía estar allí esperándola, esperando a que ella se decidiera a amarle para poder liberarla por fin... Pero, ¿podría derrumbar esos muros algún día?

**Continuará…**

Muy bien amigas y amigos, acá termina el capítulo de hoy. Espero que lo comenten dejando un review pues realmente deseo saber si este esfuerzo de adaptar historias interesa aún.

Disculpen si no respondo a sus comentarios sobre el episodio anterior pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, sin embargo para la próxima prometo contestar sus acotaciones.

Sobre los adelantos, pues aquí están:

-Rukia y Kaien van de paseo. ¿Se enterará cierto cascarrabias de cabello naranja? Y si es así, ¿cómo creen que reaccionará Ichigo?

Una fuerte discusión se aproxima… Sin embargo, una enfermedad suavizará el mal talante de cierta situación.

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal? -hizo la pregunta con sarcasmo, pero al ver como palidecía, la expresión de su rostro cambió. Las piernas de la joven se doblaron y él la sostuvo por los hombros para evitar que cayera sobre la alfombra._

Mis mejores deseos para ustedes y un enorme saludo desde la distancia y el internet, su amiga.

Joey-San (Kuchiki9474).

¡Feliz día!


	5. Llamado de Emergencia

¡Saludos usuarios de FF…! Ya sé que me quieren apedrear por TAN larga ausencia de este sitio, y… En fin, no los voy a aburrir con tanta cháchara, así que me limitaré a decirles que pronto actualizaré con más regularidad ésta y otras ficciones mías. De paso, también me pondré al corriente para contestar sus reviews, así como detenerme para agradecer a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus Alertas y Favoritos.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes han estado en sintonía con esta adaptación. ¡Espero sus comentarios para el capítulo de hoy!

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite. Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Ebony Clark. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CORAZÓN DE PIEDRA**

**Capítulo 05: Llamado de Emergencia…**

El domingo llegó con mucha más rapidez de lo que esperaba. Rukia había perdido toda ilusión por mantener su cita con Kaien. Después de lo ocurrido, no le apetecía en absoluto charlar con nadie. Casi se sentía culpable por compartir con él aquella dramática conversación, y no podía dejar de pensar cada minuto en lo que él estaría haciendo en esos momentos. Pero Kaien no tenía la culpa de que por fin su curiosidad hubiera recibido lo que merecía, así que cuando le vio aparecer con su cesta cargada de cebos, decidió acompañarle hasta el río.

Alquilaron una barca y se adentraron un poco, con la esperanza de que los peces picaran antes, pero después de dos horas de lanzar la caña y esperar, ambos se miraron risueños.

-¿No decías que eras una experta? -preguntó él divertido. Rukia torció la boca con gesto desconsolado.

-Bueno, tú tampoco has conseguido gran cosa, que digamos -sonrió al ver como el hombre desenganchaba un raído calcetín de su anzuelo-. Dios, deberían multarte por pescar algo así...

-No, deberían multar a quien echó esto al agua -lo guardó en una bolsa-. Lo tiraré cuando llegue a casa... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos a la deriva, mi Capitán?

Rukia se levantó de su sitio, haciendo que la barca se tambaleara hacia un lado.

-Hora de regresar, me temo... Empiezo a pensar que estos peces nos están tomando el pelo, Kaien...

-De eso nada, amiga mía -él se colocó al revés una vieja gorra, como si aquello pudiera hacer que la suerte les acompañara-. Dije que habría pescado para cenar, y lo habrá...

-Shiba Kaien... Desiste, por favor -le pidió, uniendo las palmas de sus manos en un gesto divertido-. Reconoce que esto no se te da nada bien...

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar! -lanzó de nuevo su caña, y al hacerlo, el anzuelo se enganchó en la camisa de la joven, arrastrándola en sentido contrario hacia el agua-. Rukia... ¡Cuidado!

Su advertencia llegó demasiado tarde, y cayó de espaldas sobre el helado líquido, ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante. Por fortuna, era bastante mejor nadadora que él, y al final tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza para rescatarle, después de ver como se lanzaba al agua para ayudarla y perdía casi el conocimiento.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, estaba exhausta, y apenas podía articular palabra del frío. Le llevó hasta su casa e hizo que se despojara de sus ropas, metiéndolas rápidamente en la secadora. Poco tiempo después, ambos tomaban café bien caliente frente a la ventana, ataviados tan sólo con una manta, y Rukia no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante la mirada avergonzada de su amigo. Era evidente que se sentía humillado ante el hecho de que una mujer le hubiera sacado a rastras del agua, pero se esforzó por que viera el lado gracioso del asunto, y al final su amplia y sincera sonrisa le dijo que lo había conseguido.

-Míralo de esta manera... -comentó divertida-. Si no hubiera caído al río, aún estaríamos como dos tontos esperando que algo picara...

El hombre asintió correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

-Es cierto. Pero te equivocas, sí que picó algo... -la señaló mientras sonreía ante su propia ocurrencia-. Pero no dejo de sentirme ridículo... Vaya una manera de impresionarte, lanzándome al agua como un tarzán de pacotilla... He tenido suerte de no ahogarte también.

-Vamos, Kaien, no le des tanta importancia... Si te soy sincera, he de confesarte que los muertos dejaron de impresionarme cuando comprendí lo quietecitos que se quedan bajo tierra... Aunque, de todos modos, ha sido un gesto galante por tu parte.

El la regañó con la mirada, suplicando con gesto teatral que dejara de burlarse de él.

-Iré a ver si tu ropa está seca. No quiero cargar con una pulmonía en mi conciencia -le lanzó un beso desde la cocina, y él simuló atraparlo en el aire con su mano.

Realmente, Kaien era un hombre estupendo. Divertido, encantador en todos los sentidos, y deseó sentir el mismo hormigueo que sentía cuando Ichigo estaba cerca. Pero no era él, y no había química entre ellos. No existía la más mínima atracción, a pesar de que poseyese aquel maduro y apacible atractivo, aquel deje de seguridad que en otra época hubiera podido conquistarla. No escuchaba campanas, ni saltaban chispas de deseo cuando le miraba, ni notaba que su rostro gentil provocara en ella la necesidad de abrazarle hasta morir. Sí, era una pena que aquel hombre que la observaba, poniendo muecas en su cara para hacerla reír, no fuera Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dirigió la mirada distraída hacia la ventana, y esta se heló de inmediato al topar con la de su vecino. No podía descifrar exactamente lo que significaba la oscuridad que veía en sus ojos, ni la forma en que les espiaba con el ceño fruncido. Pero el rictus sarcástico que dibujaba su boca no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que estaba pensando que ocurría, y lo maldijo por ello. Ese hombre era increíble. La estaba condenando sin permitir si quiera que le explicara lo ocurrido, pero qué demonios... ¡No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo! Y no estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones a alguien que la juzgaba con tanta ligereza. Echó las cortinas de un manotazo, a sabiendas que eso le enfurecería aún más al sospechar la clase de intimidad que insinuaba su gesto, y se sentó a charlar animadamente con su amigo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de varias horas, y una vez sus ropas estaban suficientemente secas, Kaien abandonó su casa, despidiéndose con un casto beso en la frente. Tenía que regresar para atender su negocio y Rukia pudo observar que, aunque trataba de decirle adiós de una manera indiferente y cordial, el hombre había comenzado a sentir por ella algo más que amistad. En el fondo, se alegró de verle marchar, porque no hubiera sido capaz de llegar a nada más con él, y no quería tampoco herir sus sentimientos.

Se tocó la frente preocupada. El chapuzón había hecho que le subiera la temperatura, pero no había querido preocuparle, y ahora sentía que todo el cuerpo comenzaba a arder en fiebre. Salió al jardín, dispuesta a hacer que su perro entrara para poder meterse en la cama tranquila.

Se detuvo en la puerta, sobresaltada, al ver el rostro sombrío de Ichigo frente a ella. Un hocico frío rozó su pierna, buscando el cobijo de su ama y ella le acarició el lomo con dulzura.

-Por Kami-Sama, Ichigo, me has asustado... -murmuró, esforzándose por controlar el temblor que la fiebre y su propia presencia le causaban.

-¿De veras? -su tono era duro, y Rukia le miró con ojos oscurecidos y débiles-. No me ha parecido que ese amiguito tuyo te asustara...

-Entiendo... -suspiró extenuada-. Escucha, si has venido a dedicarme un sermón sobre moralidad, puedes ahorrártelo... Estoy demasiado cansada para discusiones tontas...

-¿Moralidad? ¿Pero es que conoces el significado de esa palabra? A juzgar por lo que he visto hace unas horas, creo que tu actuación puede calificarse de cualquier cosa menos de moral. Ya veo que te has dado mucha prisa en asegurarte una cama caliente... Después de todo, si no tienes a una famosa estrella del arte, bueno es un vulgar comerciante, ¿no es así?

Rukia le abofeteó con toda la fuerza que su enfermedad le permitió, y trató de cerrar su puerta, pero él fue más rápido que ella, y se introdujo en la casa antes de que pudiera impedirlo. Tenía cruzados los brazos sobre el pecho, y la miraba con tanta frialdad que la joven tuvo que apoyarse contra la puerta para no desmayar.

-Pareces cansada, querida... -miró su reloj y volvió a clavar en ella su dura mirada-. Tres horas son muchas horas de sexo para una sencilla maestra de escuela, ¿no te parece? ¿Es que tu amigo tenía tanta prisa que ni siquiera se ha quedado para la cena? Se supone que primero tenía que probar tu delicioso estofado antes de llevarte a la cama... Si llego a saber que podía ahorrarme esa parte, hubiera ido al grano la otra noche...

Rukia se tapó los oídos, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas a cada palabra que oía.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal? -hizo la pregunta con sarcasmo, pero al ver como palidecía, la expresión de su rostro cambió. Las piernas de la joven se doblaron y él la sostuvo por los hombros para evitar que cayera sobre la moqueta.

-Por Dios, Rukia... Estás empapada en sudor... -colocó la palma de su mano sobre la piel blanquecina de su frente y apretó los labios contrariado-. Y estás ardiendo... Debería verte un médico... ¡Maldito estúpido! ¿Es que ese hombre no ha visto el estado en el que estás?

-El... tenía que coger un avión a primera hora de la mañana... No quise preocuparle... - la voz apenas le salía de la garganta, y él la obligó a callar, lanzando toda serie de maldiciones.

-Mantén la boca cerrada, pequeña tonta. Voy a llevarte a tu cuarto y buscaré algo para bajarte la fiebre -sin esperar respuesta, la tomó en sus brazos como si se tratara de una pluma, y la llevó hasta su habitación, depositándola con suavidad sobre la cama.

De repente, toda su intención de molestarla con sus comentarios, se redujo a nada al comprobar el estado en que se encontraba. Lo único que quería en esos momentos, era cuidarla, hacer que la fiebre desapareciera de los hermosos ojos azul violeta que le miraban confusos. No le gustaba verla así, débil, indefensa entre sus brazos... La idea de que pudiera ocurrirle algo a aquella mujer rebosante de vida, le preocupaba, y se apresuró a pensar en que podía hacer para ayudarla. Se sintió un idiota por exagerar lo que probablemente no era más que un simple catarro, pero no podía evitar que sus manos temblaran al desnudarla. Ella, en un último intento por conservar su intimidad, sujetó con fuerza la manta contra su cuerpo, pero Ichigo la apartó malhumorado y le sujetó las muñecas con fuerza.

-Mira, Rukia, no estás en condiciones de establecer reglas en este momento. Y te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de aprovecharme de ti. Para mí, tu atractivo ha desaparecido en el mismo instante en que ese tipo salió de tu casa.

Rukia apretó los labios con furia. Si hubiera tenido fuerza para darle un puñetazo, lo habría hecho. Pero, por desgracia, estaba tan débil que tuvo que limitarse a gruñir, provocando en él una sonrisa.

-Eso está mejor -echó una ojeada a su alrededor, se metió en el cuarto de baño, y regresó unos minutos después, tomándola de nuevo en brazos-. Es increíble que una mujer tan inteligente como tú, no tenga un maldito frasco de aspirinas en su botiquín. No tengo más remedio que darte un remojón...

Antes de que pudiera protestar, ya la estaba soltando con brusquedad en la bañera, y la joven gritó al sentir el impacto del agua fría sobre su piel.

-Espero que no creas que estoy disfrutando con esto... -le susurró al oído después de haberla frotado con la toalla, y se alegró de que en su estado no pudiese darse cuenta de que así era. Se sentía en la gloria tocando la suave piel de su amada vecina.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rukia no contestó. Estaba limpia y caliente, y los brazos de él alrededor de su cuerpo, eran un tierno abrigo que por momentos desarmaba su mal humor. Se acurrucó en su pecho, dejando que la arropara en la cama, y en unos minutos, el mundo se oscureció a su alrededor, impidiendo que pudiera pensar en algo que no fuera el roce de su mentón contra su pelo.

Ichigo comprobó que estaba dormida, y se sentó en la mecedora que había frente a la cama, observándola fijamente.

Estaba tan hermosa. Así, cubierta con unas mantas, con el cabello negro alborotado sobre la almohada y las mejillas sonrosadas por la fiebre, parecía tan sólo una niña frágil e inocente. La imagen lo enternecía y enfurecía a la vez. Una parte de él estaba deseando meterse en la cama con ella y protegerla de cualquier peligro. Pero la otra... La otra no cesaba de gritarle que huyera, que la abandonara en ese mismo momento, Porque él era el peligro. Encendió un cigarrillo -gusto heredado de su padre-, dejando que las líneas que dibujaba el humo se confundieran con la figura femenina.

Pensó en lo fácil que sería aprovechar ese momento de debilidad y hacerla suya. Podía meterse en su cama y tomar lo que ella le había estado ofreciendo con tanta ansiedad, y levantarse a la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiera sucedido. No habría reproches ni necesidad de explicaciones. Ella lo deseaba, y de eso sí estaba seguro. Pero de lo que no estaba tan seguro es de poder huir una vez la hiciera suya. Si consentía en ello, quedaría atrapado en ese pueblo para siempre, y tenía que reconocer que la idea le asustaba. No es que le disgustara el ambiente familiar que se respiraba allí... Es más, casi no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien hasta que había regresado. Pero aquella mujer... Aquella mujer derribaba todos sus muros con sólo mirarlo, y provocaba en él un incontrolable deseo de poner tierra de por medio.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de apartar de su mente la encantadora imagen que tenía frente a sí, y al cabo de unos segundos, el filtro de su cigarrillo llegó a sus dedos haciendo que chasqueara la lengua molesto.

Se levantó para buscar un cenicero, y la miró una última vez, antes de decidir bajar al salón. Dormía plácidamente, e Ichigo despejó el mechón rebelde de su frente para depositar en ella un tierno beso.

Cinco minutos después estaba ya bien acomodado en el sofá, y aunque la idea de tenerla sólo a unos pasos le producía una gran inquietud, se consoló pensando en lo acertada que había sido su elección. Sin duda, permanecer en aquella habitación un sólo minuto más hubiera significado lo mismo que una sentencia de muerte. Pero, antes de conciliar el sueño, y sólo durante un fugaz instante, imaginó que no podía existir una muerte más deliciosa que esa. El pensamiento hizo que se durmiera con una sonrisa infantil en los labios, y su rostro se suavizó tanto, que la amargura de tantos años apenas podría imaginarse al mirarle…

**Continuará…**

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal la reacción de Ichigo, eh? Ya sé que hay mucho misterio respecto a la vida pasada de él, pero les prometo que todo se aclarará… A su debido tiempo claro.

¡Haría lo que fuera porque el cabezota de Ichigo me cuidara mientras estuviera convaleciente!

Y pus, a ustedes les recuerdo que me dejen un review. No cuesta nada dar click al enlace de abajo, ¿o sí? Además necesito que me ayuden a aumentar mi reiatsu, ¡no saben la falta que me hace Bleach! Apenas y me recargo con el manga…

En fin, mis mejores deseos hacia ustedes y que el anime nos ayude en esta sequía IchiRuki.

Por cierto, un adelanto:

_-¡Dios mío, Rukia! No puedo soportar esto ni un segundo más... -la seriedad de sus palabras se distorsionaba a causa de la risa, pero ella no estaba tan cerca como para darse cuenta-. Perdóname... He sido un maldito gusano al aprovecharme de ti de esa manera... Pero estabas tan sugerente anoche, tan pasional, tan salvaje practicando para mí todas aquellas sensuales posturas... ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer esas cosas, Rukia? Estabas tan... ¿Desnuda?_

-…

_-Vamos, Ichigo, ¿Por qué no me preguntas de una vez lo que estás deseando saber y dejas de darme la lata? -se impacientó ante el juego del que pretendía hacerla objeto._

-…

_Rangiku la abrazó fugazmente, analizando con rapidez el rostro de la chica, como si esperara encontrar en sus ojos, brillantes fuegos artificiales que delataran sus sentimientos._

_-Rukia, cariño... ¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras no te tenía vigilada? -sus palabras tenían un tono compasivo y apenado-. Te advertí que ese hombre no era trigo limpio. ¿Por qué nunca haces caso cuando las personas que te quieren te dan un consejo?_

-…

_-Matsumoto Rangiku... Deja de meterte con él, por favor. Es una buena persona..._


	6. Me Pregunto Por qué…

¡Saludos usuarios de FF…! Ya sé que me quieren apedrear por otra TAN larga ausencia de este sitio, y… En fin, no he podido actualizar como yo quería, pero he aquí haciendo mi esfuerzo por continuar mis escritos.

Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus Alertas y Favoritos, así también mis agradecimientos a quienes han estado en sintonía con esta adaptación. Ojalá todavía la sigan leyendo... u.u

¡Espero sus comentarios para el capítulo de hoy!

Gracias a **nessie black 10**, **Yeckie**, **Orihime Cifer'Inoe** y **Umee-chan** por sus reviews. Ya verán que poco a poco se irá descubriendo la dureza del corazón de Ichigo.

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite. Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Ebony Clark. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CORAZÓN DE PIEDRA**

**Capítulo 06: Me Pregunto Por qué…**

Rukia se estiró en la cama cambiando de posición entre las mantas, y dejando que el aroma a café inundara sus pulmones. No estaba muy segura de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero sí podía recordar los suaves dedos de Ichigo frotando sus mejillas. Sin duda, la fiebre había hecho que su duro corazón de piedra se ablandara, y se alegraba por ello, pero no podía estar más furiosa con su cuerpo. Tenía el pelo sucio, y el cuerpo pegajoso, y no encontraba fuerzas siquiera para levantarse y darle los buenos días. Debía ser la noche menos romántica en compañía de una mujer que él hubiera pasado nunca. _¡Puaff!_ Deseó poder sacar sus pies de debajo de la sábana y correr a su encuentro, tal y como ocurría en las películas, para poder agradecerle sus cuidados. Pero cuando le vio entrar con una bandeja repleta de comida, agradeció para sus adentros no tener que hacerlo.

Era agradable sentirse mimada de esa manera, aunque sabía que en unas horas, el hechizo ser rompería para convertirle de nuevo en el hombre reservado y frío de hacía unos días.

El sonrió al ver su aspecto desaliñado, y Rukia respondió con un divertido gruñido.

-No me preguntes sobre lo que pasó anoche -le advirtió, apuntándole con su dedo índice-. Apenas consigo recordar cómo me llamo.

-Por fin despiertas... -dejó la bandeja sobre la cama-. Llevas más de trece horas durmiendo.

-¿Bromeas? -la joven se incorporó del todo, protegiendo su desnudez con las sábanas-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las tres de la tarde -contestó, sentándose a sus pies, y frotándolos con energía-. Pero no debes levantarte aún. He conseguido que baje la fiebre, pero te conviene reposar un poco.

La miró de soslayo, a sabiendas de que ella estaba tratando de averiguar en qué lado de la cama, y bajo qué condiciones, había pasado él la noche.

-¿Has dormido aquí? -la joven señaló con fingida indiferencia las arrugadas sábanas, pero él sabía que aquella pregunta ocultaba una sospecha que la angustiaba-. Pareces cansado...

Ichigo ladeó el rostro, evitando que ella pudiera ver la sonrisa que amenazaba con convertirse en carcajada al observar sus pálidos y palpitantes labios, en espera de una explicación.

-¡Dios mío, Rukia! No puedo soportar esto ni un segundo más... -la seriedad de sus palabras se distorsionaba a causa de la risa, pero ella no estaba tan cerca como para darse cuenta-. Perdóname... He sido un maldito gusano al aprovecharme de ti de esa manera... Pero estabas tan sugerente anoche, tan pasional, tan salvaje practicando para mí todas aquellas sensuales posturas... ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer esas cosas, Rukia? Estabas tan... ¿desnuda?

Estuvo tentado a seguir con aquella sarta de mentiras que la escandalizaban, pero la forma inocente en que devoraba su desayuno, y el ligero temblor de sus manos al soltar el cuchillo ante sus palabras, fueron suficientes para que lo olvidara.

Rukia suavizó su expresión, intentando que él no notara que sus burlas habían logrado divertirla.

-Ya sabía yo que no estaba tan enferma como para olvidar una noche así -asintió satisfecha, viendo como él se miraba las manos con actitud inocente-. Eres muy mal embustero, Ichigo.

-Tienes razón. Creo que se me da mejor la medicina... ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Ella se pellizcó las mejillas, poniendo un poco de color en ellas, y mirándole sonriente.

-Como una rosa en primavera, Doctor. Muchas gracias por sus expertos cuidados.

Se la veía cansada y débil, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abrazarla y dormir con ella unas horas más. A decir verdad, no había logrado conciliar aún el sueño desde que ella perdiera el conocimiento. Había hecho una colada, había lavado toda la vajilla, y había ido hasta el supermercado a buscar comida. Estaba tan cansado que no encontraba la manera de hacer que sus párpados permanecieran abiertos. Pero lo disimuló cuando ella le preguntó si había descansado la noche anterior.

-He dormido como un lirón -mintió-. Aunque ese sofá no es demasiado cómodo que digamos.

Rukia sonrió ligeramente. Ella tampoco era fácil de engañar... Las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos color miel reflejaban todo lo contrario, pero dejó que él creyera que la había convencido.

-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar la noche aquí. Supongo que estás muy ocupado en tu trabajo. Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo...

El se encogió de hombros. Su trabajo... No había podido crear nada que valiera la pena desde que la conocía. _Nada._ Era como si su mente no pudiese concentrarse más que en la calidez que esperaba su visita en la casa que había junto a la suya. Apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Rukia. La sola idea de tenerla a unos metros, lo ponía tan nervioso que no lograba centrarse en nada. Pero aún así, trató de parecer indiferente.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer... Después de todo, somos vecinos.

Rukia apartó la bandeja vacía y le pidió que se diera la vuelta para ponerse su bata.

-Vaya, me alegra que la fiebre no te haya hecho perder el apetito -bromeó al ver como lamía los restos de mermelada de sus dedos. Aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, podía ver su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo de la habitación, y ella se cubrió con rapidez al descubrirlo-. Pero esas muestras de pudor me parecen exageradas... Sobre todo después de haber encontrado esto.

Sacó de su bolsillo un calcetín de hombre y lo depositó con suavidad en la cama.

-Tu amigo debió salir muy deprisa ayer... -comentó con sarcasmo.

Rukia se enfrentó a él con los ojos centelleantes de cólera.

-Comprendo: Te has esforzado en que me recupere para poder seguir divirtiéndote a mi costa, ¿no es así? Te estoy muy agradecida, Ichigo, y te prometo que te propondré para el próximo nombramiento "Hijo Adoptivo De La Ciudad", pero ahora... Lárgate - señaló con su dedo la puerta de la habitación, pero él no se movió de su sitio-. O quédate, me da igual. Haz lo que quieras.

Ichigo lanzó una carcajada y la siguió hasta la cocina, examinando cada una de sus reacciones. Aunque ella trataba de aparentar que se encontraba perfectamente, lo cierto es que se la veía cansada, y se aseguró de que no hiciera esfuerzos durante un buen rato. La obligó a sentarse en el sofá y se sentó junto a ella, mirándola fijamente.

Rukia se revolvió en su lado, jugando con el nudo de su bata con nerviosismo.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? -estalló al fin, provocando la risa en él-. De veras que te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero es que no me acostumbro a tener a alguien pegado a mis faldas controlando cada uno de mis movimientos. Lo siento.

-Así que eres una de esas fanáticas feministas que proclaman eso de la independencia como si anunciaran una marca de detergente... -chasqueó la lengua fingiendo estar desilusionado-. Rukia, te hacía por encima de todas esas frivolidades.

-No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo. No vas a tomarme el pelo sólo porque me haya subido la temperatura un poco más de lo habitual -se alejó de él y hojeó una revista con los dedos, aparentando centrar su atención en un artículo y espiando su rostro por encima de su lectura.

Él jugueteó de nuevo con la prenda masculina que había encontrado -el calcetín-, y ella se la quitó de los dedos de un manotazo.

-Vamos, Ichigo. ¿Por qué no me preguntas de una vez lo que estás deseando saber y dejas de darme la lata? -se impacientó ante el juego del que pretendía hacerla objeto.

-No sé a qué te refieres exactamente -respondió sorprendido por su explosión.

-Oh, sí. Sí que lo sabes. Lo sabes perfectamente. Pero prefiero esperar a que tengas el descaro de preguntármelo directamente.

El se levantó y paseó con lentitud por la habitación, parándose después frente a ella titubeante, como si dudara de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-Está bien. Si hay algo que me gusta de ti es tu sinceridad, y creo que merece también lo mismo de mi parte -dijo con solemnidad, provocando una risa sarcástica en la joven-. ¿Te has acostado con él? No, no es que me importe -aclaró según él-, de veras, pero tengo que saberlo o la curiosidad acabará por matarme.

Rukia dudó un instante. Por un momento, la idea de apartarle de ella le pareció un alivio rápido a su castigado corazón. Pero no podía traicionarse a sí misma mintiendo.

-No, no me he acostado con él. Aunque debo decirte que estoy bastante arrepentida de no haberlo hecho. Es un buen hombre... -la mirada masculina y aquel ceño fruncido le decían a Rukia que aún esperaba una explicación con respecto a la prenda íntima, y resopló enfadada-. Está bien. Fuimos a pescar, caímos al agua y tuvo que quitarse la ropa para que pudiera meterla en la secadora. Después de eso, se marchó... Fin de la historia, ¿satisfecho? ¡Qué demonios! En realidad no sé qué hago explicándote todo esto…

-Perdóname. Sé que soy un egoísta incorregible. Pero la verdad, es que tenía miedo de que te echaras en brazos del primero que te lo ofreciera para vengarte de mí.

Rukia abrió la boca sorprendida. Si no hubiera estado demasiado débil le hubiera echado a patadas en ese mismo momento. No sólo la rechazaba continuamente, sino que además tenía que recordárselo haciéndola sentir como una mendiga a la que él había negado su limosna.

-¿Vengarme de ti, dices? ¿Crees realmente que me has roto el corazón y que voy a ir por ahí repartiendo los pedacitos entre los turistas que visiten el pueblo?

-No he pretendido ofenderte...

-Por supuesto que no. No sé porqué se me ha ocurrido una idea tan ridícula -dijo con cinismo-. Será mejor que te vayas antes de que consigas enfadarme de verdad.

-Rukia, no quiero que nos despidamos así -se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, presionándola levemente-. Sé que soy un imbécil, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo... ¿Amigos?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión desoladora que había en el rostro masculino, y trató de ocultar el dolor que el golpe asestado en su orgullo había causado.

-Está bien, pero vete de una vez -retiró la mano con rapidez, consciente del efecto negativo que su contacto tenía para su tranquilidad.

-¿Quién va a cuidar de ti por mí? -preguntó preocupado, en ese tono que le confería un aspecto infantil que la desarmaba.

-Shikai lo hará, ¿no es cierto, amigo? -el perro levantó las orejas ante la llamada de su dueña, pero no se movió de su sitio y ella arrugó la nariz contrariada-. ¿Ves? Has conseguido que pierda mi autoridad con este animal.

-Eso no es cierto, Rukia. Creo que este perro no te ha respetado nunca. En realidad, eres tan dulce, que no sé cómo puedes inspirar una pizca de autoridad a tus alumnos.

El la besó en la mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, y desde allí la apuntó con el dedo índice antes de salir.

-Pasaré esta noche a ver si necesitas algo -comentó y Rukia se encogió de hombros.

_¿Necesitar?_ Resultaba gracioso. Ya había quedado bien claro que lo que ella necesitaba no podría ofrecérselo nunca: _Su corazón._

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-De todos modos, vendré.

-Sabía que dirías eso -dijo entre dientes, y él lanzó una sonora carcajada antes de desaparecer.

Había algo en la camaradería con la que él la trataba que le resultaba extremadamente atractivo. Era como si, a pesar de estar separados por aquél muro de piedra que él había interpuesto como defensa, existiera un vínculo más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento. Como si surgiera entre ellos día a día, una amistad que el resto de la gente jamás podría comprender. Había visto en sus ojos una preocupación callada, algo que iba más allá de la simple inquietud por su salud... Y le parecía delicioso. Pensó en sus manos arropándola con maestría, con la destreza de quien lleva un don especial en los dedos, y sintió que se lo estaba dedicando expresamente a ella... La forma en que la había besado en la frente mientras creía que ella no lo advertía, le decían que él sufría en silencio... Su mirada, en ocasiones sombría a causa de sus recuerdos, era para ella como una súplica silenciosa que no podía ignorar, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo por el bien de los dos. No hacerlo, era arriesgar aquella amistad que nacía con cada palabra y con cada gesto... Y era demasiado valiosa como para estropearlo todo... No estaba segura de poder prescindir de ella. Quizá era un pensamiento estúpido, una especie de masoquismo, pero si sólo podía tener eso de él, aprendería a conformarse.

Obligó a su perro a sentarse junto a ella, acallando sus protestas con un ligero toque en su hocico.

-Perro egoísta... -le regañó con dulzura-. ¿No ves que necesito que me mimen?

El animal la miró con sus pequeños ojos tristones, sin comprender nada de lo que su ama decía, pero aceptó permanecer a su lado solidario.

-Y, por cierto, te agradecería que no corrieras a su encuentro cada vez que cruza mi puerta, ¿me has oído? -sonrió ante sus propias palabras-. Ya es suficiente con que lo haga yo...

Suspiró por lo ridículo de la situación. Allí estaba, consolándose y manteniendo una conversación con su perro. Se alegró de que nadie más pudiera ser testigo de su locura... Se suponía que por su profesión, debía llevar un poco de razón a los cerebros de sus adolescentes alumnos... Sin embargo, se encontraba sentada sobre aquel sofá, charlando animadamente sobre su vida privada con su perro, y deseando que tuviera alguna respuesta a las cuestiones que martilleaban en su cerebro.

-Shikai, no debes contarle a nadie esto. ¿Lo prometes? Ni siquiera a esa amiguita tuya de pelo blanco y rizado con la que te ves cuando me dejas sola...

La respuesta fue un ladrido seco, y Rukia se preguntó si realmente sería capaz de entender lo que le decía, o si sólo se trataba de una forma de llamar su atención para que le llevara a dar su paseo diario.

De cualquier forma, no tenía fuerzas para vestirse y acompañarle, así que lo liberó de su lado, y abrió la puerta, contenta porque al menos alguien en aquella casa disfrutara de una relación sexual satisfactoria...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rangiku le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación cuando se acercó a ella con las manos repletas de paquetes. Había llamado hacía apenas una hora, y el tono débil en la voz de la joven había hecho que corriera a su casa, dispuesta a aprovisionar su despensa y su botiquín de urgencias.

-Cielo santo... -abrió con rudeza los párpados de su amiga, examinando con profesionalidad los síntomas de gripe que la aquejaban-. Tienes un aspecto horrible. Deberías ir a un médico... Siempre ando diciéndole a Gin que no te cuidas lo suficiente.

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa, conmovida por el tono maternal en las frases de la mujer.

-No empieces a sermonearme, Rangiku... Sólo es un pequeño catarro. En un par de días estaré como nueva.

-Oh, sí. Estoy segura de ello -la condujo con ella hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera para guardar los alimentos que cargaba en los paquetes-. Pero me quedaré más tranquila cuando te prepare un buen caldo y unos emparedados... Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Rukia observó las abundantes verduras y los bistecs de ternera envueltos en papel de conservar transparente.

-No sé como tienes el refrigerador tan surtido con lo mal que cocinas...

-Vaya, muchas gracias... -se sentó en un taburete, mientras Matsumoto organizaba en contenido, pensando en lo estupendo que era recibir tantas atenciones en un sólo día-. Pero creo que eso no lo he traído yo...

Nada más ver la expresión de curiosidad en los ojos de su amiga, se arrepintió de haber sido tan sincera.

-Bueno, no me mires así -trató de disimular la turbación que le había producido el ver como él había dejado todo tan bien organizado antes de irse-. Ichigo fue a comprar algunas cosas mientras estaba con fiebre...

Rangiku la abrazó fugazmente, analizando con rapidez el rostro de la chica, como si esperara encontrar en sus ojos, brillantes fuegos artificiales que delataran sus sentimientos.

-Cariño... ¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras no te tenía vigilada? -sus palabras tenían un tono compasivo y apenado-. Te advertí que ese hombre no era trigo limpio. ¿Por qué nunca haces caso cuando las personas que te quieren te dan un consejo?

Rukia se desprendió de su abrazo molesta, ocultando la verdad bajo sus espesas pestañas.

-No vas a engañarme, querida... Te has enamorado de él, ¿verdad? No hay más que verte para adivinarlo...

Suspiró sintiéndose atrapada, ante la imposibilidad de negar lo que su amiga decía. _¿Resultaba tan evidente?_ No le gustaba que sus sentimientos fueran tan transparentes... Ya era bastante con tener que negarse a sí misma lo que sentía por él, como para encima tener que desmentirlo a los demás.

-Kia... Rukia... -la mujer chasqueó la lengua contrariada, pero algo en la manera en que se curvaron sus labios, indicó a Rukia que la idea no le desagradaba del todo-. ¿Lo sabe él?

La joven de negros cabellos asintió, encogiendo los hombros para aparentar indiferencia. No era necesario que hicieran un drama sobre ello. Después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de ser incapaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos.

-Comprendo... Supongo que se considera excesivamente bueno para ti. No sé porqué, todos los artistas tienden a creer que las personas normales somos demasiado vulgares o demasiado tontas para entender su grandiosidad.

-El no es así, Ran-Chan -le defendió quizá con demasiada vehemencia-. Si le conocieras, sabrías que es una persona encantadora, muy sensible... No se parece en nada a esos tipos que salen en las revistas del corazón que sueles leer.

-¡No me digas! -se burló, arrepintiéndose enseguida de haberlo hecho al ver como su amiga entristecía-. Kuchiki Rukia, eres la chica más testaruda que he conocido. Y creo que estás totalmente decidida a que ese hombre pierda la cabeza por ti, ¿me equivoco?

Rukia se encogió de hombros, negándose a responder lo que para ella tan evidente. _¿Realmente creía que iba a ser capaz de retenerle cuando aquel sueño tocara a su fin? ¿Es que tenía alguna oportunidad con él?_ Lo más probable es que él huyera en cuanto terminase aquel delicioso verano, llevándose con él algo más que el hermoso recuerdo que suponía su casta amistad. Nunca lo sabría, pero en el mismo instante en que regresara con su auto a su rutina artística, ella lloraría en silencio porque no la llevara con él.

-No se trata de eso -su conciencia le decía que estaba siendo más mentirosa de lo que era habitual en ella, pero no podía evitarlo-. Ichigo es un hombre increíble...

-¿Ah, sí? -su voz sonó sarcástica, y Rukia se molestó por ello-. Increíblemente tonto, diría yo. Si no es capaz de valorar lo que tiene delante, es que es más estúpido de lo que pensaba, querida.

-Rangiku... Deja de meterte con él, por favor. Es una buena persona...

-¿Entonces, porqué no está aquí cuidando de ti? ¿Es que tiene miedo de que unos cuantos virus estropeen su imagen? Te repito que ese hombre no es lo que tú necesitas...

-¡Lo que yo necesito! -estalló, sorprendida por la forma en que su amiga juzgaba a alguien a quien ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. No era habitual en ella, no iba con su forma de ser. Después de oírla, no le extrañaba que él sintiera terror al pensar en la opinión que pudiera tener sobre él. Debía estar acostumbrado a que los demás le catalogaran como un excéntrico desprovisto de toda humanidad, y a que los chismes sobre su vida corrieran de boca en boca con crueldad. Clavó la centelleante mirada sobre la otra mujer, que la observaba confundida-. Ni yo misma sé lo que necesito... Pero sí sé lo que no quiero... Y no quiero que nadie dirija mi vida, ni oír de nuevo la pésima opinión que tienes sobre él... No sabes nada de su vida, no puedes imaginar cuánto ha tenido que sufrir...

-Entiendo. ¿Y tú sí?

Rukia lo pensó con frialdad. No, ella tampoco le conocía lo suficiente, pero sabía que el hombre que la había estado cuidando con tanta delicadeza, no se parecía en absoluto al que su amiga trataba de describir.

-Me sorprende que seas tan injusta. No va contigo, Ran-Chan... Te quiero demasiado como para seguir escuchándote...

-Basta, Rukia... -se levantó como si acabaran de acusarla de algún delito gravísimo, pero la joven la detuvo antes de que sus atropelladas palabras consiguieran ofenderla aún más. Retuvo sus manos entre las suyas, y Matsumoto titubeó antes de volver a sentarse junto a ella-. Siento haberte molestado, de veras... Es sólo que no quiero que te hagan daño...

- Lo sé, y te adoro por eso -apretó sus dedos en señal de disculpa, y fue correspondida con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba bien claro que ya lo había olvidado-. Pero a veces es necesario que uno caiga para poder levantarse siendo mucho más fuerte, ¿no crees? De todos modos, no tienes por qué preocuparte... No existe la más remota posibilidad de que ese hombre y yo lleguemos a ser algo que no sea simples amigos.

Rangiku la miró con expresión apenada, comprendiendo el dolor que aquellas palabras causaban en su mejor amiga.

-Cariño, Kia-Chan, lo siento de veras...

-Yo también... Bueno, no hay que hacer un drama de esto. Es parte del duro aprendizaje de la vida, te lo dice una experta en la materia -bromeó, refiriéndose a su profesión, y provocando la risa en su acompañante-. Y ahora vete a casa. Gin debe estar preocupado, ya es casi la hora de comer.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que me llamarás si necesitas cualquier cosa -recogió su bolso y se dirigió a la salida, mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Era como tener una madre, pero mucho peor. Y a pesar de todo, no imaginaba cómo sería su vida sin ella-. Hablo en serio.

- Adiós... -la empujó con suavidad-. Por cierto, recuérdale a tu hija, que debe pasar por casa a recoger los cuadernillos de verano... Últimamente se ha vuelto algo holgazana...

Rangiku sonrió, y palmeó los pálidos cachetes de Rukia.

-Debe ser un defecto de familia, ¿no te parece? Gin siempre me recrimina que pierdo el tiempo tontamente con esos seriales de la televisión... Gracias a Dios, que Momo tiene una profesora que además la quiere mucho...

Rukia frunció los labios, regañándola por el descaro con el que aceptaba su acusación, pero su amiga desapareció de su vista, antes de que pudiera decir nada, y no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada que desapareció en cuanto supo que se había ido.

La honestidad con la que su amiga había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa la hería.

No podía recriminárselo. Después de todo, Rangiku y su marido Gin eran su única familia, y comprendía que cualquier detalle de su vida les preocupara. Pero lo peor de todo, es que casi estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras, por molestas que le pareciesen. Sabía que Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella formase parte de su vida, y reconocerlo la desanimaba cada vez más. Por alguna extraña razón que ella no podía entender, aquel hombre se había propuesto apartarla de su lado. Era como si se negara a volver a sentir, como si pensara que sentir fuera algo tan pecaminoso que no tenía derecho siquiera a proponérselo.

Rukia quería descubrir cuál era el motivo de aquella condena que él mismo se había impuesto, pero sabía que si insistía demasiado en ello, él escaparía con tanta rapidez que sería imposible alcanzarle. Se dijo que debía ser razonable, que debía pisar con pies de plomo en aquel asunto. De lo contrario, Ichigo sospecharía lo que ella tramaba, y quizás hasta la odiara por ello. Estaba segura de que si llegaba a descubrir cuánto podía ofrecerle, huiría atemorizado. Y como ocurriera con la esposa de Lot en la destrucción de Sodoma, ella quedaría convertida en una triste estatua de sal si pretendía seguirle.

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Espero que lo hayan leído todo y que esperen con ansias el episodio 07. De corazón, gracias por leer. :'D

Por cierto, aquí les dejo un adelanto:

-_Ichigo aparecía a media mañana para ayudarla con la colada y la limpieza de la casa, con los brazos cargados de frutas y víveres que adquiría muy temprano en el mercado. _-…

-_Tenemos que hablar... -pronunció la frase muy bajo, casi con temor, y en respuesta ella quedó tan tiesa que su espalda se confundía con la dura superficie de la pared._

-…

-_Rukia, no seas tan dura contigo misma... No seas tan dura con los dos -pidió con la mirada ensombrecida por el dolor-. No tiene nada que ver contigo, lo juro... Tú eres... eres tan maravillosa que me pregunto cómo pude vivir todos estos años sin conocerte... Por eso he de alejarme de aquí... No tengo ninguna intención de trasladar a tu vida todas mis preocupaciones. Puedo ser un egoísta, pero aún sé distinguir lo que está bien de lo que está mal. Y está mal que sigamos jugando de esta manera._

-…

-_Comprendo... Una vez más, huyes de la realidad, y esperas que yo te siga en tu huida. Pues te advierto que no va a resultarte tan fácil, Ichi… -se acercó a él, tomando el rostro masculino entre sus manos, y sintiendo como él se ponía tenso al contacto-. Vamos, Ichigo, mírame. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí. Dime que no crees que puedas llegar a amarme algún día... Y quizá así, sólo quizá, escúchame bien, logres que deje de quererte..._

-…

-_El negó con la cabeza, como si lo que ella decía no tuviera sentido para él. ¿Estaba diciéndole que su amor era tan grande como para esperar a que él pudiera corresponderla? ¿Eran tan puros sus sentimientos, y él tan idiota como para no darse cuenta?_

¿Qué tal, eh? Dejen reviews por favor, miren que el enlace está allí abajo y requiere de su atención. ¡Se les quiere!


	7. Tiquete de Ida

¡Buenas días/tardes/noches amigos, seguidores del IchiRuki! Aquí traigo otro capítulo de esta adaptación llamada "Corazón de Piedra".

Con alegría, veo que siguen pendientes de esta historia porque recibí algunos reviews y además, la siguen agregando a sus Alertas y Favoritos, y a mi persona entre sus Autores. Desde la distancia, ¡muchas gracias!

Gracias a **Foreveryour**, **Loen**, **ichiruki forever** y**Hasshi** por sus reviews y sus peticiones de continuar el fic. Ya verán que poco a poco se irá descubriendo la dureza del corazón de Ichigo que, como dije al principio de la historia, tiene sus razones poderosas para ser así.

Volviendo a la ficción, ¡espero sus comentarios para el capítulo de hoy! De antemano les digo que preparen sus pañuelos, ya que este apartado creo que les desgarrará un poco el corazón. ¡Está muy…! TOT

Por cierto, también les aviso que ya vamos a mediados de la historia. OWO

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite. Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Ebony Clark. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 07: Tiquete de Ida…**

Era la segunda semana de su molesta enfermedad, y Rukia se esforzó en disimular el júbilo que producían en ella las frecuentes visitas de su atractivo enfermero pelinaranja. Lo que un principio había parecido una gripe pasajera, se había complicado, debido al chapuzón, en una ligera pulmonía que él con sus cuidados, había logrado espantar. Agradeció esos cuidados, recordando la amenaza de su amiga Rangiku, de que si no mejoraba, la llevaría a rastras hasta el hospital. Rangiku era un encanto, pero no hubiera accedido ni por todo el oro del mundo, a cambiar aquellas manos delicadas y suaves por las impersonales manos de algún médico. De cualquier modo, no había sido necesario. Tal y como él había prometido, la había cuidado y acompañado todas las noches desde que cayera enferma, y ella se sentía tentada a fingir mayor malestar para seguir siendo objeto de sus atenciones. Le pareció una idea absurda, puesto que se encontraba ya mejor y con fuerzas, pero algo en su interior le advertía que si él lo sabía, aquella camaradería entre ellos tocaría a su fin.

El aparecía a media mañana para ayudarla con la colada y la limpieza de la casa, con los brazos cargados de frutas y víveres que adquiría muy temprano en el mercado. Tenía que reconocer, viéndole hacerlo cada día, que era mucho mejor ama de casa que ella, e incluso se había permitido comentárselo en una ocasión, mientras le espiaba preparar la cena. Ichigo era un cocinero estupendo, y casi había ganado peso durante su convalecencia. El bromeaba sobre eso, diciéndole que su aspecto mejoraba a medida que los kilos asomaban por la cintura de sus vaqueros en forma de hermosos michelines.

Rukia le había insultado en aquella ocasión, llamándole "el grosero artista de las mujeres anoréxicas", y él había respondido a su ataque, sirviéndole doble ración de postre.

"-_En realidad _-había confesado al fin, haciendo que ella se sintiera mejor y menos acomplejada por su peso-_ me gustan las mujeres algo más llenitas. No del tipo de las que pintaba Rubens, pero sí con algo más que piel cubriendo los huesos, ¿comprendes? Las mujeres de hoy en día parecen haberse vuelto locas con eso de las dietas y la línea. No parecen comprender que un hombre necesita algo de carne en sus manos para encender su pasión... No quiero decir que sea tu caso, Rukia. Tú me pareces perfecta. Quizá un poco bajita, pero preciosa de cualquier modo_".

"Preciosa de cualquier modo..." Ella había querido pensar que aquello era un cumplido, y lo había aceptado como tal, provocando que él volviera a sonreír para conquistarla con su alegría.

Cenaban juntos y solían jugar a las cartas, y había descubierto feliz, que él era también admirador de uno de sus directores favoritos, Akira Kurosawa, así que el resto de la noche transcurría disfrutando de alguna de sus películas.

Aquel día, le veía demasiado silencioso y distante mientras degustaba la cena que él mismo había preparado sin mucho entusiasmo. Se preguntó si había ocurrido algo durante su enfermedad que ella, en su estado febril, no hubiera notado. Quizá sus fantasmas volvían a atormentarle de nuevo, alejándole una vez más de ella, queriendo privarle de toda la ternura que era capaz de ofrecerle.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- se decidió a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente que le afectaba como para hacer que no dijera una sola palabra-. Pareces preocupado.

El negó con la cabeza, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa para acallar las futuras preguntas que adivinaba en el gesto curioso de la joven. Recogió los platos y los llevó hasta la cocina, abriendo el agua y dejando que esta corriera helada sobre sus manos. Rukia le observó mientras él limpiaba la vajilla con lentitud, como si quisiera retrasar el momento en que debía confesarle algo terrible. Aquel silencio la ponía nerviosa, y apretó la servilleta entre sus manos sin darse cuenta, descargando en ella su inquietud.

Ichigo espió el gesto, secando los cubiertos con más fuerza de lo necesario. No quería provocar en ella ese estado, pero no encontraba las palabras para explicarle lo que iba a hacer. Sabía que ella no lo aceptaría, y que le miraría con aquellos ojos sinceros y llenos de amor que desarmaban sus intenciones. No estaba seguro de poder luchar contra eso. Sospechaba que en el mismo instante en que ella clavara su mirada en él, tiraría su decisión a la basura y la llevaría hasta su cuarto para saciar al fin el hambre que lo estaba enloqueciendo desde que la conocía.

-Tenemos que hablar... -pronunció la frase muy bajo, casi con temor, y en respuesta ella quedó tan tiesa que su espalda se confundía con la dura superficie de la pared.

Rukia apretó los labios, intentando dominar su curiosidad, convencida de que aquel tono controlado y amable, escondía alguna noticia desagradable que rompería los deliciosos recuerdos de los últimos días.

-Entiendo... -estiró la arrugada servilleta con distracción, y deseando cambiar de tema-. Aún no he tenido tiempo de agradecerte tus atenciones... Has sido un buen amigo, Ichigo. Has sido muy amable al cuidar tan bien de mí.

El la miró fijamente, reflejando una compasión que casi la ofendía. Pero Rukia no permitió que aquello la desanimara. Si era lo único que podía tener de él, debía hacer a un lado su orgullo para tomarlo como si se tratara de algo muy valioso.

-Supongo que tu trabajo se ha retrasado más de lo normal por mi culpa... Me pareció que hacías algo la última vez que te espié por la ventana -la media sonrisa en los labios masculinos, le indicó que estaba logrando mejorar su humor, y se sintió feliz por ello-. Siento tener que reconocerlo, pero sí, tu ventana ha sido para mí una gran distracción durante estas vacaciones... Comprende que me sienta aburrida en esta época del año. Los chicos están demasiado ocupados como para querer escuchar a su solterona profesora.

El encendió un cigarrillo, ocultando su rostro tras la densa cortina de humo, y Rukia tomó asiento frente a él, temblando como una hoja ante la incertidumbre que causaba en ella.

-¿Quieres que veamos alguna película? -se inclinó sobre el mueble, buscando con dedos inseguros una de sus cintas preferidas-. Aquí está... "Kagemusha". Todo un clásico para cerrar una noche perfecta, ¿no te parece?

Ichigo sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta viendo como ella se esforzaba por aparentar que todo era normal. Era como si hubiera en las palabras de la joven una súplica oculta, una petición sincera de que no dijera lo que tenía que decir. Era como si le pidiera con la mirada que dejara las cosas como estaban, y él deseaba poder satisfacerla. Se odió a sí mismo por estar a punto de estropearlo todo, por tener que poner en aquella expresión de dulzura una nota de tristeza. Pero debía dejar a un lado su cobardía, y enfrentarse con ella, por mucho que le hiriera hacerlo.

-Rukia, tenemos que hablar... -repitió en un murmullo, haciendo caso omiso del ligero temblor que veía en los sonrosados labios-. Ha sido maravilloso cuidarte, de verdad... Pero creo que ahora que estás mejor, debo pensar seriamente en dejar el pueblo... No me parece que sea una buena idea quedarme aquí en Karakura...

Rukia parpadeó repetidamente, controlando el deseo de gritarle que era un estúpido. Siempre había sabido que, en un momento u otro, él le haría aquella dolorosa confesión, pero no estaba preparada para escucharla aún. _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sincero? ¿Es que no podía irse sin más, desaparecer de su vida sin presentarse a ella como si necesitara su permiso?_

-Ya veo... Has rechazado la oferta de la escuela -la voz surgía como un hilillo de sus labios-. Quería pensar que había una posibilidad remota de que te quedaras, pero supongo que he sido una tonta al hacerlo.

-Rukia, no se trata de eso...

-¿Ah, no? Entonces dime de qué se trata... ¿es por mi culpa? -el resentimiento se reflejaba en sus palabras, y él quiso poder volver hacia atrás para evitarle aquel dolor-. Me pediste que no me hiciera ilusiones con respecto a ti, y no me las he hecho... Sé que no puedes ofrecerme lo que quiero, soy muy consciente de ello... Pero pensé que por lo menos podríamos ser amigos, no hay nada de malo en ello...

-Rukia, no seas tan dura contigo misma... No seas tan dura con los dos -pidió con la mirada ensombrecida por el dolor-. No tiene nada que ver contigo, lo juro... Tú eres... eres tan maravillosa que me pregunto cómo pude vivir todos estos años sin conocerte... Por eso he de alejarme de aquí... No tengo ninguna intención de trasladar a tu vida todas mis preocupaciones. Puedo ser un egoísta, pero aún sé distinguir lo que está bien de lo que está mal. Y está mal que sigamos jugando de esta manera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte como un caballero andante de la Edad Media? ¿Por qué has pensado que dependo absolutamente de la decisión que hayas tomado? -sus preguntas estaban cargadas de resentimiento e incomprensión-. No tienes que ser amable conmigo sólo porque tu conciencia te dicta que lo seas... Y no vas a evitar que sienta lo que sienta porque te alejes cientos de kilómetros de mí. ¿Es que aún no lo comprendes, Ichi?

Se detuvo en seco al pensar en lo que iba a decirle... Acababa de descubrir lo mucho que le amaba, y no estaba segura de que aquel fuera buen momento para hacérselo saber. Pero, por otro lado, y a juzgar por aquella despedida, no tendría otra oportunidad, y pensó que si él iba a dar por terminada su amistad, quizá debía saber al menos qué era exactamente lo que concluía con su adiós. Así que se armó de valor y siguió hablando, viendo como él se tensaba a medida que las palabras surgían de sus labios.

-Te amo, Ichigo. Creo que te he amado desde que tenía trece años, desde que te conocí. No puedes cambiar eso sólo porque te de miedo saberlo. No puedes controlar todas y cada una de las cosas que te rodean... Eso no te hará ser inmune a los sentimientos, Ichi... Y no te devolverá lo que quiera que sea que has perdido en el camino, por mucho que lo desees.

Rukia sabía que acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida al confesarle lo que sentía. Aquello era el final de un bonito sueño, pero se alegró de no tener que fingir por más tiempo que sólo eran dos amigos disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Él tenía que decidir de una vez por todas lo que esperaba de ella... Y lo que podía ofrecer a cambio.

La mirada de él voló hacia ella, con la expresión de un animal herido al que acaban de asestar el tiro de gracia. Era cruel siendo tan clara con respecto a lo que pensaba de él, aunque no podía siquiera imaginar que lo hiciera para herirle. No encajaba con su naturaleza amable y no podía odiarla por tratar de inculcar en él un poco de sentido común.

-Tú no puedes entenderlo, Rukia... -habló con la intención de parecer seguro de sus palabras, pero no lo estaba-. Estás furiosa, y ves el amor como un antídoto eficaz contra cualquier herida... Pero no es así, no somos capaces de ser felices sólo con desearlo. No basta con tener la intención. Y no puedo pensar ni por un momento en que merezco esa felicidad contigo... Ni en privarte de ella con mi compañía.

Ella le miró sin comprender. ¿Era tan tonto como para no ver lo que estaba sucediendo? Se condenaba a la soledad como si la culpa de todos los hechos terribles de su vida recayera sobre él. Y la condenaba también a ella a esa soledad, sin darle la menor oportunidad de demostrarle cuánto tenía para ofrecerle.

-No me hagas reír... -pero ella misma reía amargamente ante la idea de perderlo-. Estás demasiado asustado para saber lo que dices... Tienes miedo, Ichi, tienes mucho miedo, y yo no soy tan fuerte como para enfrentarme a ello por los dos.

-¿Enfrentarme a qué? Por Dios, Rukia, no ha ocurrido nada entre nosotros. No sé porqué estoy dándote explicaciones... Debí evitar antes que las cosas llegaran tan lejos -parecía que en lugar de convencerla a ella, tratara de convencerse a sí mismo con sus palabras-. Eres una persona adulta, Rukia... No hagas esto más difícil para mí de lo que ya lo es.

-Comprendo... Una vez más, huyes de la realidad, y esperas que yo te siga en tu huida. Pues te advierto que no va a resultarte tan fácil, Ichigo -se acercó a él, tomando el rostro masculino entre sus manos, y sintiendo como él se ponía tenso al contacto-. Vamos, Ichi, mírame. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí. Dime que no crees que puedas llegar a amarme algún día... Y quizá así, sólo quizá, escúchame bien, logres que deje de quererte...

El desvió la mirada, evitando que ella pudiera ver la amargura que endurecía sus facciones. _¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía mentirle acerca de sus sentimientos cuando lo único que deseaba era estrecharla en sus brazos?_ _¿Cómo decirle que la odiaba si era TODO lo contrario? _Había tanta ternura, tanto amor en ella que pensó que su corazón iba a romperse de un momento a otro. Le estaba ofreciendo tanto en aquel breve y silencioso instante... No tenía más que extender su mano para tomar lo que ella quería regalarle, pero si lo hacía, estaría preso para siempre. Si aceptaba que podía llegar a amarla, que quizá ya la amaba, si la hacía suya por fin, no tendría jamás el valor de separarse de su lado... ¿Qué derecho tenía a condenarla a vivir en su mundo? Estaba tan llena de vida, tan llena de amor, que hizo que se sintiera como un ladrón al querer adueñarse de aquello. La obligó a distanciarse de él, temiendo que si no lo hacía, sucumbiría rápidamente a la tentación que eran sus labios entreabiertos tan cerca de los suyos.

-No puedes, ¿no es cierto? -su voz reflejaba una alegría que él no fue capaz de entender. No importaba que él pensara que no podían estar juntos... La quería, lo había visto en la expresión de sus ojos, y saberlo era suficiente para ella. Que lo negara cuanto quisiera, que corriera asustado de su lado. EllaSABÍA que volvería a buscarla, TENÍA que ser así...-. Muy bien, haz lo que quieras. Huye, ve a esconderte de nuevo en la frialdad de tu mundo, piensa que no ha ocurrido nada, si es lo que deseas... Pero cuando estés solo, cuando observes una de tus hermosas esculturas, recuerda que no estás hecho de piedra como ellas. Recuerda que hay algo en ti que se está perdiendo lo mejor, escucha a tu corazón cuando te hable... Deja que pueda latir, Ichigo, deja que te haga sentir vivo... Y cuando eso ocurra, prometo dejar mi ventana abierta para ti.

El negó con la cabeza, como si lo que ella decía no tuviera sentido para él. _¿Estaba diciéndole que su amor era tan grande como para esperar a que él pudiera corresponderla? ¿Eran tan puros sus sentimientos, y él tan idiota como para no darse cuenta? ¿El amor de Rukia hacia él era tan grande que estaba dispuesta a esperarlo, no importando el tiempo que pasara?_

-Me iré mañana mismo -le comunicó en un susurro, incapaz de mirarla al hacerlo-. Quisiera que nos despidiéramos sin rencor... No puedo irme llevándome eso de ti.

-No te guardo rencor, Ichigo -contestó con tanta dulzura que él se sintió el peor de los canallas-. Ya sabes lo que siento.

-No voy a volver, Rukia... Aunque lo desee más que nada en el mundo... -insistió él.

-Te equivocas. Volverás -le aseguró, luchando por que las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar no convirtieran aquella despedida en una escena-. Volverás y yo estaré esperándote. Porque te amo, Ichigo. TE AMO. Y no es un capricho pasajero. Y sé que para ti tampoco lo es... Sé que al mirarme, deseas tomar todas las cosas que te ofrezco. Sé que lo deseas, tienes que desearlo...

El apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. _¿Cómo era posible que estuviera hiriéndola de aquel modo, y aún así ella le hiciera aquella solemne promesa de amor?_ ¿_Hasta qué punto llega una persona cuando realmente ama a alguien?_ Se vio tan pequeño frente a la grandeza de aquella mujer que todos sus sentidos reaccionaron, rebelándose contra su cobardía.

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día…? -lo cierto es que no sabía siquiera si se perdonaría él mismo, y más aún lo que estaba provocando en Rukia-. Te juro que eres la última persona a quien desearía hacer daño... Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, lastimándote con mi adiós... Tiene que ser así, créeme. Lo que tú esperas de mí no es posible, y no quiero cargar también con tu desilusión, Rukia. Me destrozaría tener que hacerlo y mereces algo mejor... Mereces todo lo que yo no puedo darte, y me siento morir cada vez que lo pienso...

-Entonces vete... -casi escupió aquellas palabras-. Vete de una vez, y llévate contigo todos tus miedos.

Le vio alejarse hasta la puerta, sintiendo que aquel adiós le arrancaba el corazón. Podía correr hasta él, suplicarle que la dejara amarle, y sabía que eso le retendría aquella noche, quizá unas cuantas noches. Pero volvería a perderle... Tenía que dejarle marchar, tenía que darle la libertad para que cuando regresara lo hiciera totalmente curado, y lo hizo.

Ichigo la miró una vez más, consciente de que estaba dejando su propia alma junto a ella, y titubeó unos segundos antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Rukia respiró hondo, y secó con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Se había ido, tal vez para siempre... Sin embargo, comprendía sus motivos. Porque con su marcha, aquel hombre le hacía la más hermosa demostración de amor que conocía, y saberlo provocaba en ello una enorme ternura. Él se iba para no hacer que ella cargara con ese dolor desconocido que escondía.

Dejó que su llanto se mezclara con el silencio de la noche, y sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la ventana, clavándose en la figura que la observaba a través del cristal. Permaneció allí parado, adorándola con callada quietud, con los ojos color miel brillando en la noche, a sabiendas de que ella también le observaba. No decía nada. La miraba como si en ella encontrara una paz que aliviaba todas sus penas, y la joven dejó que lo hiciera. Durante unos minutos, sus miradas se cruzaron tan sinceras, tan reales, que Rukia perdió la noción del tiempo. Cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos, el rostro que amaba se desvaneció ante ellos, dejando en ella la extraña sensación de que aún estando ya lejos, estaba tan cerca de ella que podría tocarle si extendía los dedos hacia él...

**Continuará…**

Fans IchiRuki, les pregunto: ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Yo sigo llorando ante semejante despedida entre Ichigo y Rukia. ¿Quién vislumbraba esto? Probablemente haya alguien a quien no le haya gustado la lectura, pero bueno, así tenía que suceder.

TOT

Y pues, no se preocupen, estamos más cerca de averiguar sobre el pasado de Ichigo. Así comprenderán el porqué de su negativa a corresponder al amor de Rukia.

¿Comentarios? Hagan click en el enlace inferior. Como escritores/adaptadores, nos alimentamos con un review.

Por cierto, aquí les dejo un adelanto:

-_Los meses pasaban con lentitud desde su marcha. Rukia recordaba con nostalgia los largos paseos nocturnos, su risa apenas desconfiada y su forma ansiosa de espiarla a través de la ventana de su estudio._

-…

-_No me extraña. Estás cada día más esquelética... ¿Es que te has puesto en huelga de hambre desde que ese hombre, el tal Ichigo, se marchó? Mírate... Los brazos huesudos y los cachetes pegados a la calavera... Realmente, estás espantosa._

-…

-_Rangiku se cubrió los labios al instante, consciente de la expectación que sus palabras causaban en la joven. Había algo que Rukia tenía que saber acerca de aquel hombre, y no estaba segura de poseer el valor suficiente para decírselo._

-…

-_"En la madrugada del 17 de junio de 2010, el vehículo donde viajaban la esposa y el hijo del famoso escultor Kurosaki Ichigo, ha sido víctima de una terrible explosión que obligó a colisionar a varios vehículos en la Autopista de Tokio. La causa del accidente aún no ha podido ser esclarecida…"._

-…

-_Por favor, Ran-Chan... Necesito estar sola... Nos veremos mañana..._

¿Qué tal ese adelanto? ¿Preguntas? OWO

¡Pendientes del siguiente capítulo, el No. 08!

Su amiga, Joey Kuchiki 9474.

P. D.: Si no paso muy ocupada, actualizaré la siguiente semana. ˄˄


	8. Por Ese Hombre…

¡Buenas días/tardes/noches amigos, seguidores del IchiRuki! Aquí traigo otro capítulo de esta adaptación llamada "Corazón de Piedra".

Con alegría, veo que siguen pendientes de esta historia porque recibí algunos reviews y además, la siguen agregando a sus Alertas y Favoritos, y a mi persona entre sus Autores. Desde la distancia, ¡muchas gracias!

Gracias a **Foreveryour**, **Loen**, **ichiruki forever** y**Hasshi** por sus reviews y sus peticiones de continuar el fic. Ya verán que poco a poco se irá descubriendo la dureza del corazón de Ichigo que, como dije al principio de la historia, tiene sus razones poderosas para ser así.

Volviendo a la ficción, ¡espero sus comentarios para el capítulo de hoy! Otra vez les digo que preparen sus pañuelos. TOT

Por cierto, debido a mi ausencia demasiado prolongada -se patea-, hoy subiré DOBLE CAPÍTULO. Así como lo leen. Postearé dos apartados para que disfruten la lectura. Igualmente, espero que comenten o abandono todo (?). Ok no.

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite. Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Ebony Clark. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CORAZÓN DE PIEDRA**

**Capítulo 08: Por Ese Hombre…**

Los meses pasaban con lentitud desde su marcha. Rukia recordaba con nostalgia los largos paseos nocturnos, su risa apenas desconfiada y su forma ansiosa de espiarla a través de la ventana de su estudio. Le echaba tanto de menos que, en ocasiones, sentía que todo su mundo iba a derrumbarse a sus pies. Era duro no tenerle, pero sabía que no había otro camino, que debía confiar en que, tarde o temprano, él comprendería dónde estaba su lugar, y entonces ya no podría abandonarla nunca.

Hojeó distraída las redacciones que sus alumnos habían puesto a regañadientes sobre su mesa. El verano había tocado a su fin, y por alguna extraña razón, los chicos parecían echarle a ella la culpa. Holgazaneaban más de lo habitual, respondían con descaro a todas sus preguntas, y hacían de la clase un infierno que comenzaba a poner su paciencia al límite. Pero aún así, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar por un puñado de adolescentes cubiertos de acné. Golpeó la mesa con el puño, llamando la atención de los jóvenes, que la miraron sorprendidos mientras se apresuraban a esconder sus pósters, chicles y todo tipo de "objetos de armar bullicio".

Clavó una mirada dura y severa en los atónitos rostros, tratando de aparentar una furia a la que no estaban acostumbrados.

-Estoy muy decepcionada, chicos. Acabo de leer sus redacciones sobre el verano, y les aseguro que es lo peor que he visto en muchos años... ¿Qué quiere decir esto de... -recorrió las líneas ininteligibles que tenía ante sí- aquí está, "Me gusta mucho el verano. El verano es bonito. Voy a la playa en verano..."? Yuuki, ¿es que no conoces otra palabra para describir tu estación preferida, que no sea, "verano"? ¿Qué tal, un poco de "estío", "época donde luce el sol", cualquier pequeño esfuerzo de tu cerebro que no nos ofenda a los demás? ¿Necesitas ayuda, o podrás hacerlo solito, antes de que llegue el... "invierno"?

El joven se hundió en su pupitre, como si quisiera que este lo engullera para huir de las risas de sus compañeros.

-¿Y tú, se puede saber de qué te ríes, Kohaku? Que yo sepa, decir "los mosquitos del lago me acribillaron el, ¿qué pone aquí, culo?", no es precisamente Shakesperiano, que digamos... ¿no se te ocurrió nada más original? -el aludido levantó su cuadernillo, cubriéndose la cara y evitando las burlas-, ¿qué ha ocurrido durante el verano, chicos? ¿Es que el sol ha terminado por derretirles el cerebro? Les aseguro que he leído mejores composiciones en la clase de preescolar. Francamente, estoy muy, muy decepcionada... ¿No les recomendé algunos libros de lectura para las vacaciones?

Recorrió uno a uno los avergonzados rostros, fingiendo estar más furiosa de lo que en realidad lo estaba. Lo cierto, es que comprendía que aquellos jóvenes prefirieran andar todo el día flirteando y disfrutando de sus vacaciones, en lugar de atender a sus aburridos consejos. Pero no podía hacérselo saber, o perdería todo resquicio de autoridad y credibilidad ante ellos. Decidió mostrarse dura y seria, por lo menos durante unos días, y les pidió, con un tono de amenaza que descompuso los jóvenes rostros, que guardaran sus libros.

-Está bien, pueden marcharse. Mañana haremos un examen de gramática y ortografía, que puntuará en las notas finales. Recuerden, quien no apruebe mañana, tendrá que asistir a clases extraordinarias este trimestre. Y les aseguro que soy muy capaz de llamar a cada una de sus madres para asegurarme de que lo hacen. No me dejan otra opción -sus palabras desataron una retahíla de protestas, pero Rukia comenzó a limpiar las anotaciones de su pizarra sin inmutarse-. No quiero escuchar una sola queja, ¿entendido? Llevan todo el día armando escándalo y sacándome de quicio, así que procurad salir en silencio y sin alborotar, antes de que termine por enfadarme.

-Pero, Rukia-sensei... -uno de los chicos se acercó a ella con timidez-. No es justo... Es muy pronto para que nos hagas un examen...

-Tomoe Shuren, tienes mucho descaro al decirme eso -le apuntó con el borrador en actitud severa-. Sobre todo, porque tu trabajo es uno de los peores de la clase. Vuelve a tu sitio y recoge tus cosas. ¡Ahora!

El joven retrocedió murmurando algo entre dientes, y al cabo de unos minutos, estaba sola. Echó una ojeada a los pupitres, comprobando con desagrado la goma de mascar oculta en los extremos, y los dibujos obscenos en uno de ellos, y se sentó derrotada.

Un toque en la puerta la sacó de su abstracción y se alegró al ver a su amiga frente a ella.

-Gracias a Dios. Una nota agradable por fin- sonrió al ver la confusión de Rangiku-. Estos monstruos me han dado un día que no olvidaré. Estoy muerta...

La mujer sacó una bolsa de patatas de su abrigo, y se las ofreció como premio, probándolas antes ella misma.

-Mmmm... -saboreó con lentitud el obsequio, mientras se descalzaba y ponía los pies sobre la mesa suspirando-. Eres un encanto, Ran-Chan... Por cierto, ¿dónde está Momo? La vi hace unas horas, y parecía entusiasmada con ese viaje que le prometió su padre.

-Se la ha llevado Gin. Tenía que hacer unas compras en la ferretería e insistió en acompañarle. Ya sabes cómo es esa niña... Adora a su padre, a veces no puedo controlarla. Le encanta estar todo el día pegada a sus pantalones... -encendió un cigarrillo, apagándolo de inmediato al ver la mirada de desaprobación de la joven-. Oh, perdona, querida... Siempre se me olvida que no está permitido fumar aquí dentro.

-¿Van a someterla a una nueva operación? -preguntó con preocupación-. No quiero entrometerme, Ran-Chan, pero, ¿no es un poco pronto para hacerlo? Momo parece cansada. Quizá deberías dejar que pase algo más de tiempo.

-Oh, no. No se trata de uno de esos viajes. Esta vez es sólo placer, y me alegro de ello, te lo aseguro -su mirada se entristeció al hablar-. La verdad es que no sé cuánto voy a poder aguantar todo eso... A veces miro a mi hija, y me pregunto cómo pudo surgir una criatura tan llena de fuerza de dos personas como nosotros. Ya sabes que siento verdadera aprensión a las enfermedades, y Gin no es precisamente un héroe enfrentándose a los problemas. Sin embargo, esa niña tiene tanta voluntad que yo... No tengo valor para mirarla y decirle que se acabó.

Rukia apretó su mano con afecto. Aquella mujer no dejaría nunca de sorprenderla. Había tanto amor en todo lo que hacía, que deseó con todo su corazón que Momo se recuperara. Ya no por lo mucho que la quería, que era bastante, sino porque no conocía en el mundo otra persona que mereciera más que ella ser completamente feliz.

-No tendrás que decírselo, cariño -le aseguró, rogando en su interior porque su promesa se cumpliera-. El próximo año estará dando clases de danza con Yoruichi-Dono, y tú vendrás todos los días a presumir de ello con las otras madres a la salida de la escuela... Y yo tendré que despegarte de la puerta antes de que no haya quien te aguante.

-Muy graciosa -su amiga fingió estar dolida, pero en realidad sonreía ante la acusación de que era objeto-. Y tú, ¿se puede saber qué haces todavía aquí? Me refiero a además de criticarme y burlarte de mí, claro.

Rukia arrugó la bolsa vacía y la arrojó a la papelera, logrando que su amiga la mirara sorprendida al hacer canasta desde tan lejos.

-Ese talento tuyo podría hacerte ganar mucho dinero, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué tienes para cenar? -su pregunta causó de nuevo la risa en su acompañante-. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un elefante... Crudo, y con los colmillos puestos.

-No me extraña. Estás cada día más esquelética... ¿Es que te has puesto en huelga de hambre desde que ese hombre se marchó? Mírate... los brazos huesudos y los cachetes pegados a la calavera... Realmente, estás espantosa. Más flaca.

Rukia se calzó los mocasines, mirando a su amiga con aparente enfado.

-Vas a darme de comer, ¿o tengo primero que escuchar cómo piropeas mi aspecto?

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición... -Rukia ya sabía lo que iba a decir, pero la dejó hablar, consciente de la ilusión que le hacía recordárselo de vez en cuando-. No vas a preparar tu "delicioso" postre de manzana... Y aunque lo hagas, no vas a obligar a mi familia a probarlo.

Rukia pasó junto a ella, y la arrastró hasta la puerta, arrugando la nariz en un gesto infantil que trataba de mostrar indignación.

-Si mantienes la boca cerrada durante más de treinta segundos, prometo no experimentar en tu cocina... -la besó en la mejilla, y le dio su bolso para que lo sujetara mientras ella cerraba con llave la puerta-. Vamos, tengo que parar en la oficina de correos un momento.

Rangiku la miró de reojo, mordiéndose los labios para evitar que la reprimenda saliera de su boca.

-No digas nada. Sólo quiero ver si han llegado las revistas que pedí el mes pasado -estaba mintiendo de manera descarada, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía aún la esperanza de que algún día recibiría noticias de él, y pensarlo, la hacía sentirse como una colegiala enamorada-. Te doy mi palabra de honor de que es cierto.

-Seguro que sí -asintió su amiga, observándola con mal disimulada compasión-. Que trates de convencerme a mí, está muy bien, querida. Pero no estaría de más que hicieras lo mismo contigo misma, ¿no crees?

-Ran-Chan...

Su amiga salió disparada y murmurando algo entre dientes hacia su coche, y ella la siguió con paso acelerado, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente, como cada semana, al ir en busca de noticias de él. Al llegar a la oficina de correos, revisó las direcciones de los paquetes con ansiedad, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus dedos ante la mirada curiosa de Rangiku. Nada. Ni unas letras para interesarse por su vida. Ni siquiera una postal que demostrara que aún la recordaba. Guardó el correo en su bolso, parpadeando repetidamente para evitar que las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos delataran su estado de ánimo. Había sido muy claro al respecto, y le admiraba por su sinceridad y honestidad. Pero no podía evitar sentirse desgraciada. Tal vez porque a pesar de todo, siempre había esperado que él en el último momento descubriría cuánto la amaba y correría en su busca. Quizá estaba siendo estúpida al soñar con algo que probablemente no sucedería jamás. Pero en su interior, una vocecita le gritaba que debía tener fe, y que debía confiar en que su amor era lo bastante poderoso como para hacerle volver.

-¿Nos vamos? -la otra mujer hizo la pregunta casi con temor, consciente de la tristeza que la joven se esforzaba en ocultar.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza. _"¿Nos vamos?"_ Era como si en una sola pregunta, se incluyeran otras muchas que exigían una respuesta rápida en su cerebro. Como si al contestar a aquella simple frase, estuviera por fin decidiendo el resto de su vida. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y ya no podía retrasar por más tiempo el momento de hacerlo. Sin embargo, _¿tendría el valor de decir adiós definitivamente a su esperanza, a la única persona que le importaba realmente? ¿Sería capaz de abandonar su sueño, de no despertar cada mañana con la sensación de que al salir, él la estaría espiando ansioso desde su estudio?_ Se sentía tan vacía al pensar en ello, que el resto del mundo le parecía insignificante y absurdo ante la grandeza de sus sentimientos. La idea de compartir su vida, de engendrar y criar los hijos de un hombre que no fuera él, la atormentaba. Porque sabía que aunque esto sucediera, y los años pasaran y lograran que su recuerdo quedara escondido en su corazón, bastaría con verle una sola vez para abandonar todo lo que pudiera haber conseguido y seguirle adónde él quisiera. Porque sabía que si él pronunciaba su nombre, no tendría más remedio que rendirse ante él, y la asustaba pensar en las personas que podía lastimar si aquello sucedía. En ese momento, mientras Rangiku escudriñaba una respuesta en sus facciones, podía decidir que todo había terminado. Salir a la calle, conocer a alguien y formar una familia, tal y como hacía el resto de la gente. Pero si escuchaba de sus labios una sola palabra de amor, estaría perdida para siempre.

-Rukia, ¿nos vamos?

Sus piernas se movieron como si no formaran parte de su cuerpo, como si no obedecieran el mensaje que su cerebro estaba enviando. _"Debes quedarte con él. Debes esperar y escuchar de él de nuevo que esto se ha acabado."_ Pero el deseo de escapar, de seguir con su vida lo mejor que pudiera, tiraba de sus extremidades como si allá afuera, todo un mundo de sentimientos nuevos se abriese ante ella. Rukia suspiró, tan confundida que la cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto pensarlo. Respiró hondamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire y refrescándose con ello, y fingió que dejaba atrás el amor que sentía por él. Pero la mirada acusadora de su amiga, le dijo que no había logrado engañarla, y apretó las manos, nerviosa, contra su bolso; como si dentro de él guardara el precioso tesoro que era su recuerdo.

-Santo Cielo, Kia, -la voz de su amiga estaba llena de reproches y ella fingió no escucharla- ¿cuándo vas a dejar de soñar despierta? Kurosaki Ichigo no va a regresar. Siento tener que ser yo quien te lo diga, pero me temo que sus obligaciones no le permitirán volver a flirtear contigo nunca más...

Rangiku se cubrió los labios al instante, consciente de la expectación que sus palabras causaban en la joven. Había algo que Rukia tenía que saber acerca de aquel hombre, y no estaba segura de poseer el valor suficiente para decírselo. Aguardó unos segundos, deseando que la chica no hubiera prestado demasiada atención a sus afirmaciones, pero al ver que no era así, tomó una decisión. La quería como a su propia hermana, pero no podía verla sufrir por más tiempo aquella inútil espera. Así que sacó el viejo recorte de periódico de su bolso y se lo entregó con manos temblorosas, rezando en su interior porque estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Kia la miró extrañada, antes de comenzar a leer los titulares que ilustraban la fotografía del rostro que amaba, y a medida que el texto tomaba forma en su cerebro, sus mejillas iban palideciendo hasta teñir por completo de púrpura su rostro.

"_En la madrugada del 17 de Junio de 2010, el vehículo donde viajaban la esposa y el hijo del famoso escultor Kurosaki Ichigo, ha sido víctima de una terrible explosión que obligó a colisionar a varios vehículos en la Autopista de Tokio. La causa del accidente aún no ha podido ser esclarecida. No obstante, fuentes cercanas al artista han informado de la afición a la bebida de la Sra. Kurosaki, hecho que en los últimos dos años había provocado que el escultor solicitara el divorcio, así como la custodia del hijo de ambos. Se cree que en momento del accidente, __Dokugamine__ Riruka__ se dirigía a la metrópoli de Yokohama en compañía de su hijo y un hombre, aún no identificado, para evitar que se cumpliera la sentencia del Juez Yamamoto, por la que se obligaba a la Sra. Kurosaki a entregar al niño al domicilio paterno y se otorgaba al artista la custodia completa del mismo... El Sr. Kurosaki se ha negado a efectuar cualquier declaración al respecto a la prensa..."_

Rukia no pudo seguir leyendo, y sintió que las piernas se doblaban ante el peso de aquel descubrimiento. Rangiku la sujetó por los hombros, llevándola hacia los aparcamientos para que pudiera sentarse unos minutos.

Su rostro estaba tan pálido que temió que se desmayara de un momento a otro, y se arrepintió de haber dejado caer aquella noticia tan bruscamente.

-Rukia... ¿te encuentras bien? -inquirió, preocupada por la forma en que el color había abandonado sus mejillas-. No quería que lo supieras de esta forma, cariño... Esperaba que al final fueras sensata y le olvidarías... Por eso no permití que lo supieras antes...

La joven no podía articular palabra. Se limitaba a mirarla, con aquella expresión de horror acusándola, culpándola como si el artículo que acababa de leer no fuera más que una de sus invenciones para hacerla entrar en razón. Pero la compasión que veía en el rostro de Victoria, era más que suficiente para que comprendiera que todo era cierto, y quiso morir para evitarse aquel dolor que le oprimía el pecho.

-Ran... Por Kami-Sama, Ran, ¿cómo has podido? -preguntó en un murmullo, notando la cálida mano de su amiga sobre su hombro-. ¿Cómo has podido ocultármelo todo este tiempo?

Rangiku ocultó la mirada, avergonzada por sus palabras.

-Perdóname, Kia... ¿Podrás hacerlo?

La joven clavó en ella su mirada, incapaz de poder pensar con claridad. _¿Perdonarla?_ No era culpa suya que Ichigo le hubiera mentido acerca de la única cosa que podía llegar a importarle de él, ni que su pasado fuera tan sórdido y estremecedor que le hubiera hecho huir como un cobarde. Así que ese era su secreto, el que había ocultado durante todo el verano, el que había hecho que sufriera en silencio para acallar la culpa que le atormentaba... Pero, ¿culpa por qué? Por haber mentido sobre su vida privada. Hasta cierto punto, podía entender eso. Pero lo demás... Lo demás era un enigma para ella al recordar sus amargas palabras. ¿Acaso él era culpable de aquel accidente? Las dudas se agolparon a su cerebro, incapaz de explicar porqué se sentía tan rastreramente engañada. El no le debía nada, no le había hecho jamás una sola promesa de amor, ni se había comprometido en modo alguno con ella. Siempre había dejado bien claro que ella no podía esperar de él algo que no fuera un afecto cordial y sincero... Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía traicionada al mirar aquel amarillento recorte de prensa? Lo hizo pedazos con rabia, consciente de que Victoria la observaba apenada.

-Cariño, lo siento...

Rukia agitó su mano, indicándole a su amiga que la dejara sola. Quería pensar, quería ser razonable y justa con él... Y no podía hacerlo mientras su compañera se deshacía en disculpas para mitigar el cargo de conciencia que le causaba el ser portadora de tan desagradable sorpresa.

-Por favor, Ran... Necesito estar sola... Nos veremos mañana...

-Rukia, prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería...- su voz era una súplica y ella trató de tranquilizarla.

-No temas. No voy a suicidarme por esto... -aseguró, esforzándose por parecer convincente-. Anda, ve con Gin. Debe estar preocupado. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa...

La mujer subió en su coche con desgana, echándole una última ojeada al rostro de mármol que la observaba con fingida indiferencia.

Rukia sabía que no podía engañarla, y que Rangiku era consciente de cuánto dolor le causaba lo que había descubierto sobre él. Y sin embargo, quiso que su aparente valentía la hiciera sentir mejor, así que levantó sus dedos temblorosos para despedirla. Una vez sola, reunió el coraje para enfrentarse a sus temores y rezó por no ser demasiado dura con él, y porque su despecho no la hiciera juzgarle con tanta precipitación como suponía lo había hecho el resto del mundo. Rezó también por él, y porque, dondequiera que estuviese, supiera que ella quería comprender y compartir con él su dolor...

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Espero que todavía existan seguidores leyendo esta adaptación.

TOT

Y pues, quiero agregar que ya estamos más cerca de averiguar sobre el pasado de Ichigo.

¿Comentarios? Hagan click en el enlace inferior. Como escritores/adaptadores, nos alimentamos con un review. Y, últimamente, siento una leve disminución. Aunque los fans fieles se mantienen.

Por cierto, aquí les dejo un mini-adelanto:

-_Escuche, amigo... -aquello sonaba como el comienzo de un sabio consejo, e Ichigo prestó atención sorprendido-. Rukia y yo comprendimos hace tiempo que nuestras vidas no podían cruzarse... No de la manera que usted piensa, y créame que lo siento... Pero si he de ser sincero, le confieso que esa mujer es de las mejores que he conocido..._

-…

-_Oh, Shikai... ¿Qué podemos hacer por él? Ayúdame a pensar algo, por favor..._

Como dije al principio, aquí viene el segundo capítulo que prometí subir. :3

Su amiga, Joey Kuchiki 9474.


	9. Memorias…

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo que dije que subiría. Espero comentarios o me volveré HimeIchi -amenaza mode on-. Ok no. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite. Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Ebony Clark. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CORAZÓN DE PIEDRA**

**Capítulo 09: Memorias…**

Ichigo observó con disgusto las obras expuestas en la lujosa galería, ocultándose tras la mesa de ponche de las curiosas miradas de los asistentes. No estaba de humor para escuchar más elogios sobre su persona. En realidad, tenía una opinión tan pobre de sí mismo que se sorprendió de que hubiera decidido presentarse aquella noche.

Claro que habría sido mucho más sorprendente, que el autor de aquellas creaciones no asistiera en aquella ocasión. Y así se lo había hecho saber la furiosa propietaria de la galería.

**-Debes estar loco, Kurosaki Ichigo, si piensas que voy a enfrentarme sola a esa jauría de críticos. Eres el anfitrión, y si no te presentas aquí esta noche, haré que ninguna otra galería se atreva a exponer tu obra, te lo aseguro.**

Tristán Jackie había colgado el teléfono con tanta rapidez, que no había tenido la menor oportunidad de explicarle dónde podía meterse sus arrogantes amenazas.

La consideraba una mujer sumamente inteligente, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había logrado soportar su inaguantable carácter todos esos años. Jackie le había sido de gran ayuda cuando iniciaba su carrera como escultor, y le estaba agradecido por ello. Pero esa mujer no podía entender que aquello que todos admiraban boquiabiertos, no era en absoluto obra suya. No era producto de su imaginación, ni siquiera de la inspiración que la caótica y decadente humanidad que conocía podía ofrecerle. Aquello era real... Tan real que hacía que sus ojos quisieran evitarlo. Las figuras se erigían sobre su pedestal reclamando en él con crueldad que pagara por sus errores. Y él sentía que debía responder a aquella llamada, creando una y otra vez monstruosas formas que no eran más que la materialización de su propia conciencia atormentada.

Trató de enfrentarse con la dureza de aquella piedra, con los cientos de brazos y rostros deformes que parecían querer atravesar las cuerdas de seguridad para atraparle en su particular infierno.

Se detuvo con sigilo frente a la más terrorífica de cuántas creaciones se exhibían aquella noche, sorprendido porque la gente que le rodeaba, alabara la hermosura de aquella siniestra imagen. No había nada de hermoso en los rasgos esculpidos con furia, con rabia y dolor en aquel rostro infantil de granito. Los ojos le miraban suplicantes, inocentes, y los labios simulaban agitarse pidiendo clemencia a las pétreas llamas que se alzaban sobre su cuerpo pequeño e inmóvil, devorándolo centímetro a centímetro...

Cerró los ojos, creyendo que iba a desmayarse ante tanto horror. ¿_Qué ocurría con aquella gente? ¿Es que se habían vuelto todos locos?_

El no podía encontrar un ápice de belleza en lo que sus manos habían creado... Allí estaba toda su vida, toda la inocencia de su hijo diciéndole adiós, mientras el maldito automóvil volcaba otra vez en su mente para asesinarle una vez más...

Quiso apartar de sí aquella diabólica visión, pero ya era demasiado tarde... La escena volvía a repetirse... La luz de aquel salón se convertía en oscuridad para devolverle de nuevo al lugar donde las cenizas de su pequeño ardían, para recordarle que había sido su insensatez la que había hecho que Riruka le llevara consigo...

"_-Riruka, sé razonable... No podemos seguir así. No estás bien, necesitas ayuda. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada por ti..."_

"_-No puedes, no puedes... -_ella había pronunciado sus mismas palabras con sarcasmo-._ Estoy harta de que pienses en mí, como en la alcohólica madre de tu adorado hijo... Me voy, Ichigo y no trates de detenerme. Mi profesor de tenis, Ginjou Kuugo y yo, pensamos que Yokohama puede ser mucho más divertida sin tu presencia. Pero, por supuesto, me llevo a Yukito conmigo. Asegúrate de enviarme una buena pensión cada mes, y te prometo que estará bien cuidado..."_

En aquel momento, Ichigo había comprendido que aquella mujer no le amaba. Nunca le había amado, y lo que era peor, nunca había amado la única cosa que había hecho su corta unión satisfactoria: Su hijo. Quería hacerla entrar en razón, evitar que se lo llevara a sabe Dios qué lugar dónde él no pudiera encontrarle y protegerle de su inmadurez, del vicio que hacía que su aliento apestara a alcohol al hablar.

Pero ella le miraba con ojos centelleantes, como si la locura se hubiera apoderado repentinamente de ella. Como si quisiera herirle en lo más profundo de su corazón, arrebatándole al niño asustado que se debatía en sus brazos.

Aún así, intentó que ella le escuchara, que comprendiera lo irracional de su comportamiento.

"_-Riruka, por favor... Has bebido demasiado esta noche. Deja que lleve a Yukito a su cuarto. Mañana podrás pensar con claridad y arreglaremos esto de la mejor manera para todos..."_

"_-No tengo nada que pensar _-ella cogía con su mano libre la maleta de piel mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-._ No te quiero, Ichigo. No te he querido nunca. Confieso que tu dinero hace que me resultes muy atractivo. Pero no tan atractivo como para soportar tus sermones el resto de mi vida. No soy la mujercita fiel y obediente que necesitas, cariño... Y ya es bastante con que tenga que cargar con este mocoso, para que encima pretendas hacer de mí la protagonista de tu Pigmaleón. Lo siento, Ichigo, pero te abandono. ¿Conseguirás meter eso en tu brillante cerebro de genio?"_

El había tratado de impedirle que saliera... Sólo quería que desistiese de su propósito de llevarse aYukito, pero ella lo interpretó como una súplica de amor, y se burló en su cara mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

"_-No me busques, amor. Ya tendrás noticias de mi abogado."_

Apretó los labios al recordar en lo acertadas que habían sido aquellas palabras. Las tuvo. Tuvo noticias, pero no eran las que él esperaba. No de su abogado.

Un agente de policía se había presentado unas horas después, mientras docenas de periodistas se agolpaban a su puerta exigiendo de él respuestas a algo que ni siquiera le había sido comunicado aún.

No necesitaba que aquel agente dijera nada. Podía leerlo en la solemnidad con la que aquel tipo uniformado le preguntaba si hablaba con Kurosaki Ichigo. Había ocurrido... Le había perdido, lo sabía... En unos segundos, todo su mundo se rompía en sus narices, con las serias declaraciones que el agente hacía a la prensa.

"_-Por favor, dispérsense. El Sr. Kurosaki está muy afectado... Acaba de perder a su hijo, es cuanto podemos decir por ahora..."_

Recordó con rabia aquellas palabras. _¿Afectado?_ Hubiera matado a aquellos malditos buitres de no ser porque el joven policía se había interpuesto en su camino. Su hijo estaba muerto, _¡muerto! _Y aquellas aves carroñeras seguían interrogándole sobre los sórdidos detalles del accidente... ¿Es que no podían entender que él mismo no era más que un cadáver al asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo?

Volvió a la realidad del presente al notar como unos dedos tocaban su espalda para llamar su atención.

-¿Ichigo? -Jackie le ofreció un vaso de vino francés, brindando con él-. Te felicito. Ha sido un éxito rotundo.

-¿De veras? -su tono era amargo y aceptó la bebida con una sonrisa forzada.

Un éxito... _¿Por qué se sentía entonces como si su vida no fuera más que un enorme y ridículo fracaso?_ Había perdido a Yukito, y su miedo le había hecho perder también a la única mujer que había logrado hacerle sentir después de aquello. Miró a su alrededor, y el lujo que vio en las elegantes cortinas, hizo que el vino se revolviera en su estómago. Le pareció que todo aquello no era más que basura... Sus obras, sus fans, la hermosa, morena y seductora Jackie observándole con aquella expresión de triunfo, incluso su propia imagen reflejada en los espejos de la galería... Todo era basura. La más grotesca y pestilente basura superficial.

Aspiró con fuerza, notando que apenas podía seguir respirando en aquel ambiente frívolo y Tristán Jackie rodeó con su esbelto y bronceado brazo su cuello. Ichigo se apartó con brusquedad, disculpándose con la mirada.

-Tú y yo formamos un gran equipo, Ichigo -afirmó, mientras él clavaba su mirada en el hombre que acababa de abandonar la mesa y conversaba animadamente con un grupo de personas a pocos metros.

-Profesionalmente, querida... "Sóloprofesionalmente" -atajó, y la dejó allí plantada, abriéndose paso entre los asistentes para buscar con su mirada de nuevo a aquel hombre.

Le encontró enseguida, y se apresuró a extender su mano hacia él, deseando que su presencia allí no fuera sólo una casualidad, y deseando también que lo fuera.

Por un momento, había temido que Rukia le acompañara. Quizá ella había decidido por fin que ya era hora de dejar de esperarle...

Pero no fue así. Shiba Kaien le saludó con extrañeza, tratando de recordar de qué podía conocer al hombre que parecía buscar desesperado su saludo.

-No nos conocemos, Shiba Kaien... Pero creo que tenemos una amiga en común, Kuchiki Rukia, ¿la recuerda? -espió la reacción del hombre, como si quisiera encontrar en ella algún signo que delatara sus sentimientos hacia ella-. Yo daba clases de arte en la vieja escuela de Karakura. La Srta. Kuchiki es profesora en la misma escuela...

Kaien comprendió enseguida de quién se trataba. Ichimaru Matsumoto Rangiku había hablado de él en más de una ocasión, al referirse a él como al "estúpido ignorante con cerebro de mosquito" que hacía llorar a Rukia. Sin embargo, aquel hombre de aspecto desorientado, no se parecía ni por asomo a las descripciones que Rangiku hacía de él. Parecía más bien triste, y respondió a sus palabras con una sonrisa, mientras asentía para hacerle ver que le recordaba.

-Bueno, realmente no hemos tenido la ocasión de conocernos personalmente. Pero me alegro de poder hacerlo ahora. Es usted el brillante protagonista de la velada, ¿no? -estrechó su mano con afecto, e Ichigo se relajó al comprobar que aquel hombre no era su adversario.

-La Srta. Kuchiki no le acompaña en esta ocasión, ¿verdad? -inquirió, queriendo que sus palabras no sonaran demasiado ansiosas-. Pensé que, ya que son ustedes amigos, podían haber acudido juntos a la exposición...

-No somos tan amigos, Sr. Kurosaki -interrumpió Kaien, sospechando adónde quería ir a parar su acompañante con sus insinuaciones-. Y no, no me acompaña. A decir verdad, hace bastante tiempo que no sé nada de ella. Supongo que seguirá dejando que esos diablos la atormenten con sus travesuras...

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa, comprendiendo que se refería a los "brillantes" alumnos de la profesora.

-Pero, dígame... ¿Piensa usted regresar? Aquellos días su presencia causó bastante revuelo por allí, según tengo entendido...

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a desmentir cualquier insinuación que las malas lenguas pudieran haber hecho sobre ella. Sospechaba que su amistad podía haber despertado algo más que el rumor que Shiba Kaien pretendía hacerle creer, y deseó no haber ocasionado problemas a la joven con ello.

-Escuche, amigo... -aquello sonaba como el comienzo de un sabio consejo, e Ichigo prestó atención sorprendido-. Rukia y yo comprendimos hace tiempo que nuestras vidas no podían cruzarse... No de la manera que usted piensa, y créame que lo siento... Pero si he de ser sincero, le confieso que esa mujer es de las mejores que he conocido...

Ichigo fingió que aquello no le afectaba, pero lo cierto es que sentía que la felicidad le embargaba al saber que ella podía seguir esperándole, tal y como había prometido. No entendía el porqué de aquella sincera confesión, puesto que no conocía en absoluto a aquel hombre, pero se alegraba de que se la hubiera hecho.

-También yo lo siento, Sr. Shiba... Bien, celebro haberle saludado, pero ahora tengo que atender a esos señores antes de que despellejen lo poco que vale mi obra -dijo, refiriéndose a los críticos que le esperaban al otro lado de la estancia.

Shiba Kaien le vio alejarse y sonrió enigmáticamente. Era lo suficientemente inteligente, como para darse cuenta de que aquel tipo de fogosa cabellera había bailado de júbilo al descubrir que podía estar tranquilo con respecto a la amistad que le unía a la joven. Se dijo que estaba rematadamente loco si la dejaba escapar, y mucho más loco si ella le amaba como estaba convencido de que le amaba. No era cierto que no hubiese hablado con ella desde entonces. La había telefoneado en un par de ocasiones y había charlado con ella unos minutos. Los suficientes como para que su voz hiciera que se delatara por completo.

La había notado distraída, lejana mientras conversaban a tanta distancia, y había bastado para que comprendiera que no debía hacerse ilusiones. Era evidente que era demasiado tarde para que él pretendiera ocupar su corazón, porque ya había alguien en él, y acababa de tener el honor de conocerle.

Por un momento, envidió la suerte de aquel individuo... Kuchiki Rukia era una mujer estupenda, y deseó que aquel estúpido supiera apreciarlo. No sabía el motivo, pero Ichigo le inspiraba cierta simpatía. Le deseó suerte en silencio, y siguió charlando mientras le observaba responder a las preguntas de los periodistas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rukia estaba tan furiosa con él, y consigo misma, que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en la mejor manera de olvidarle de una vez por todas, y las sábanas estaban desordenadas y arrugadas bajo su piel. Se movió incómoda, provocando que su perro gruñera a sus pies en señal de protesta.

-Lo siento, Shikai... Pero si yo no puedo dormir, tú tampoco -se levanto de un salto, y el animal la siguió con la mirada somnolienta mientras se enfundaba en la bata-. ¿Quieres que demos un paseo? Buen chico... Saldremos fuera un rato, y contaremos estrellas hasta que el sueño nos venza, ¿quieres?

La forma en que movía las orejas la hizo sonreír. Reaccionaba con alegría, como si su ama le estuviera proponiendo acudir a una divertida fiesta canina, y se maravilló de la facilidad con la que aquel animal encontraba la felicidad. Deseó por un momento ser capaz de hacer lo mismo y recuperar, aunque fuera sólo durante un instante, la ilusión que se había apagado en ella al conocer la verdad sobre Ichigo.

No quería pensar más en ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Rebuscó en los cajones, las hojas dobladas con tanto cuidado que había leído una y otra vez durante los últimos días.

Parecía que se tratase de una nueva modalidad de masoquismo ideada por ella. Releía las líneas escritas con morbosidad por los periodistas, sintiendo que a cada palabra, su labios maldecían quedamente su estupidez.

Había prometido a Rangiku que se olvidaría de aquel asunto, que buscaría un buen hombre con quien compartir su solitaria vida y enviaría el nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo al lugar más recóndito de sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana había buscado con avidez toda la información que la vieja biblioteca del pueblo podía proporcionarle sobre él, y ahora se preguntaba si sus esfuerzos por entender servirían de algo.

Los morbosos artículos de prensa, tachaban su comportamiento de "inadmisible" al insistir en su petición de divorcio, mientras Dokugamine Riruka permanecía en coma en aquel hospital de Tokio. _¡Inadmisible!_ Lo realmente sorprendente era que después de lo sucedido, Ichigo tuviera la generosidad de firmar las facturas que la enfermedad de la Sra. Kurosaki y el lujoso centro donde se hospedaba, cargaban en su cuenta. Le admiró por ello, le amó aún más al reconocer que era demasiado noble como para permitir que su esposa muriera en cualquier apartado centro propiedad del Estado. Pero a pesar de admirar su bondad, no podía perdonarle aquel engaño.

_¿Por qué no había confiado en ella? ¿Acaso la consideraba como uno más de aquellos periodistas a los que sólo interesaba vender la noticia de su tragedia?_ Ella podía apoyarle, podía ayudarle a tragar el sabor amargo de su pérdida... Si sólo hubiera tenido un poco de fe en sus sentimientos...

Clavó su mirada nuevamente en el arrugado periódico, esforzándose por no sentir odio hacia la hermosa mujer que sonreía resplandeciente en la fotografía, como si se burlara de ella y le dijera que jamás podría arrebatárselo. Como si le dedicara especialmente aquella sonrisa para decirle que mantendría a su marido tanto tiempo encadenado a su enfermedad, que ella tendría que conformarse con perderle...

"_**Así era **__**Dokugamine**__** Riruka **__**antes del accidente **_-anunciaban los titulares-._** Este era el rostro que ofrecía antes de que la fatal explosión lo desfigurara y postrara a la Sra. Kurosaki en una cama de por vida, tras perder al único hijo del matrimonio. Nos preguntamos qué clase de hombre solicita el divorcio, a una mujer que agoniza mientras su cuerpo permanece entubado. Nuestros lectores se preguntarán lo mismo... Ese hombre existe, y su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo. Desde aquí, queremos felicitar al Sr. Kurosaki por su extraordinaria falta de sus escrúpulos, por la falta de humanidad demostrada al respecto..."**_ No quiso continuar. Ya sabía el resto de la historia. Tres largos párrafos para insultarle, para criticarle porque hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de querer seguir vivo... _¿Con qué derecho le decían lo que debía o podía hacer con su vida?_ Ella le amaba más que a nada, y ni siquiera podía pensar en descolgar su teléfono para hacerle un sólo reproche. Deseó que todas las mentiras que habían escrito sobre él desaparecieran en ese instante, comprendiendo que su sufrimiento no era nada si lo comparaba con lo que él debía haber sufrido a causa de aquello… _Todos esos hombres que lo criticaron eran unos malditos buitres, que no vieron más allá de sus narices._

Rukia pensó en la mujer del artículo, preguntándose por qué él insistía en cuidar de ella. Quizá su odio hacia ella le obligaba a mantenerla con vida, para que pudiera pagar con su dolor el que él mismo sentía por la pérdida de su hijo... O quizá seguía aún amándola, y no podía ver como la vida le arrebataba eso también. Ambas ideas le parecían tan retorcidas que quiso apartarlas de su mente.

Shikai la arrastró hacia la puerta, humedeciendo sus piernas con su suave hocico, y ella dejó los papeles sobre la mesa para sacarle a pasear antes de que la impacientara con sus ladridos.

La brisa fresca de la noche le acarició el rostro al salir, y ella se dirigió, como si una fuerza extraña guiara sus pies, hacia la casa vecina a la suya.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, riendo ante su propia estupidez. Nadie iba a responder a su llamada, pero a pesar de todo, insistió. Le parecía, al empujar con cuidado la pesada puerta y oír rechinar sus bisagras, que estaba invadiendo su intimidad una vez más. Pero ahora ya no tenía importancia... El estaba demasiado lejos como para percatarse de ello, demasiado lejos como para huir de su mirada amielada en esta ocasión.

Avanzó unos pasos, deslizándose con tanto sigilo que no pudo evitar sentirse ridícula, esquivando los muebles y objetos que encontraba en su camino. Apoyó las palmas sobre la hoja de madera que conducía al estudio, introduciéndose como una ladrona y observando maravillada lo que hasta entonces él se había guardado bien de esconder allí. Ahogó una exclamación cuando la luz de su linterna enfocó con mayor claridad la estancia...

La habitación se presentaba ante ella como un grandioso santuario de su propia persona, y se acercó más a aquellas esculturas, queriendo apreciar mejor los hermosos rasgos que exhibían. Podía reconocer en ellos sus labios, la relajada línea de su barbilla y el busto sobresaliendo indecentemente de la piedra. Incluso había logrado plasmar la expresión aterciopelada de sus ojos, la leve ondulación de su pelo que ahora se tornaba rígida, en aquella obra que la confundía...

-Shikai, soy yo... No tengas miedo... -pero ella misma se helaba al ver su rostro en aquella piedra.

El animal ladró repetidamente al bloque inmóvil que ella señalaba, como si pensara que de un momento a otro, aquella copia exacta de su ama, abandonaría la quietud de su estado para acompañarle a casa.

-Dios, Ichigo... -las dudas se agolpaban a su mente al observar la obra. Parecía haber sido esculpida con una devoción tan infinita que la asustó. Había tanta belleza en aquella imagen que pensó que aquella pétreas facciones no podían ser las suyas. Tocó aquella frialdad apenas, intentando convencerse de que no estaba soñando... Era real... Imaginó los dedos de él moldeando su cuerpo hasta la perfección para inmortalizarla en aquel cuarto que había sido su refugio. Imaginó sus ojos espiándola a ratos, tratando de retener en sus pupilas su figura hasta tener ya suficiente de ella, como para plasmar cada uno de sus sentimientos y dejar que permanecieran con callada quietud junto a él.

Buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, esperando que el resto de las esculturas, reproducciones casi exactas de ella misma, ofrecieran alguna explicación a lo que veía.

Pero no se movieron... ¡Qué tontería! ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo, si ella misma era incapaz de despegar los pies del suelo?

Fijó su mirada en el paquete de cigarrillos tirado en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de ella, y se agazapó sobre las rodillas para volver a aspirar aquel familiar aroma a tabaco, deteniéndose al descubrir los pedazos de la instantánea esparcidos alrededor de él.

Los recogió con lentitud, uniendo los fragmentos a la luz, y sintiendo que su corazón se rompía al observar el rostro infantil que la miraba inocente desde la fotografía. Justo en el lugar donde terminaba aquella fresca sonrisa, se adivinaba otra no menos atractiva, a pesar de la rabia con que había sido rasgada, como si con ello pudiera hacer que la realidad fuera otra. Rukia no necesitaba esforzarse por saber a quién pertenecían aquellos labios delgados, curvados ligeramente por la felicidad... Una profunda pena la invadió, adivinando y recreando en su mente la escena previa a la destrucción de aquel pequeño rastro de pasado... Podía ver a Ichigo enfurecer ante su propia desesperación, debatiéndose ante la necesidad de elegir... Lo que había amado, lo que le había sido arrebatado con tanta crueldad en el accidente... Y lo que quería amar, lo que le ofrecía la vida como una nueva oportunidad que él se esforzaba por rechazar, y que se materializaba ahora frente a ella convirtiendo todas sus buenas intenciones en frío y duro granito.

Abrazó a su perro, conmovida por su descubrimiento.

-Oh, Shikai... ¿Qué podemos hacer por él? Ayúdame a pensar algo, por favor...

Pero el animal se limitó a olisquear los pedazos de papel, ladrando de nuevo para reclamar de su ama que debían salir de allí.

Tenía razón. La intrusión en su casa era imperdonable, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Por lo menos, gracias a ello, ya sabía cuál era el motivo por el que él la alejaba de su vida. Y se alegró de que este no tuviera nada que ver con cualquiera de las sospechas que la habían hecho llorar durante aquellos meses. El no despreciaba su cariño sin más... Sólo trataba de protegerla de algo que consideraba tan doloroso para él mismo, que se negaba a hacerla partícipe de aquel recuerdo.

El perro se impacientó, y ella cerró de nuevo con cuidado las puertas de su estudio y de la casa, tirando de las peludas orejas para evitar que hiciera ruido.

Era absurdo, puesto que no se oía más que el canto de los grillos en la noche. Pero de todos modos, temía que alguien pudiera espiar su paseo nocturno. No estaba bien lo que había hecho, pero pensó que valía la pena cargar con ello en su conciencia.

-Shikai, este será nuestro secreto, ¿quieres? Ichigo no debe saber nunca que hemos estado aquí...

El perro lamió su mano, como si con aquella caricia sellara el pacto de silencio que ella le proponía, y Rukia palmeó su cabeza agradecida. Aquel secreto la acompañaría hasta que él tuviera el valor de regresar, hasta que su sonrisa nerviosa volviera a saludarla desde la ventana. Quizá mucho tiempo después...

-Buen chico...

**Continuará…**

Nuevamente, ¿qué tal este otro capítulo? Ya ven que el pobre de Ichigo guarda un terrible pasado. Aunque falta revelar otros detalles más.

¿Comentarios? Hagan click en el enlace inferior. Como escritores/adaptadores, nos alimentamos, no de dinero, sino con reviews. Además, yo estoy tan flaca como Rukia. ewe

Por cierto, aquí les dejo un mini-adelanto para el capítulo 10:

-_En realidad, he conocido a un hombre muy interesante en Tokio... Un escultor o algo así. Nos encontramos en una famosa galería de arte, y me abordó como si esperara de mí algún tipo de explicación... -escudriñó con disimulo su expresión, como si buscara en ella el anhelo que esperaba encontrar-. Me hizo algunas preguntas sobre ti, Rukia, y parecía muy interesado. Ya sabes, con quién sales y de qué manera lo haces..._

-…

-_Tal vez sólo estaba soñando despierta de nuevo. Sin embargo, era tan real que tuvo que apoyar la espalda contra la pared para no desmayarse. "Hola, Rukia."_

Saludos, su amiga, Joey Kuchiki 9474.


End file.
